


Dead End Street

by LilKjay (orphan_account)



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age Origins, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Biting, Blowjobs, Coma, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Dom!Alistair, Dom!Cullen, Dom/sub, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Harrowing, Hinted cheating, I could go on for hours, IT SURELY IS IN HERE SOMEWHERE, Kissing, Masturbation, Misscarriage, Multi, NSFW, Orgasm Denial, PVS (persistent vegetative state), Porn With Plot, Porn Without Plot, Possessive Sex, Provocation, Ritual Sex, Rough Sex, SIMPLY IMAGINE SOMETHING HOT, Seduction, Stranger Sex, Sub!Female OC, Sub!Warden, Teasing, Threesome, Torture, Vaginal Sex, What Is Wrong With ME, eternal love, prompts from tumblr, seductive themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:24:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6766762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LilKjay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drafts and snippets my muse threw at me while I was writing the "official" stories.<br/>Also some chapters from deleted stories of mine who are too good to let them suffer in the trash bin.</p><p>Every one of them is a stand alone and once was shortlisted to make an appearance till I decided against it.<br/>So you may notice some parallels, "could have been's" or "What If's".</p><p>Nearly all of them are NSFW. *coughs* And yes. <b>Dark</b> sometimes too. </p><p> </p><p>Because (according to my little fairies) these short stories are too good to simply delete them, I decided to upload them. Have fun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Caught (Cullen/female OC, Templars/female OC)

**Author's Note:**

> Let's start this!
> 
> Commander Cullen Rutherford and his Templars being (sexy) assholes.  
> Main pairing: Cullen/Female OC  
> Main tags: Seducing, vaginal fingering, kissing, face slapping, possessive behavior. female OC shackled. 
> 
> Slightly dub/con. Also harassment in the first part of the chapter. And yes. My version of Cullen has an impressive cock. Because I can. (And he wanted it too!)

 

 

** A messenger delivers a message. A healer is required in the Templar Quarters at Haven. **

 

She is a little nervous but grabs her bag and walks to the Templar quarters. As she arrives the Templars stare at her and she hears them whisper. Hostile looks, shock, surprise. While she takes care of their injuries, she feels their eyes on her. One Templar finally leaves. A few minutes later the door bangs open.

She turns, sees the Templar return, followed by his superior. The Knight Commander. She recognizes him from dreamily descriptions of the other servants. Golden eyes ringed with sapphire flicker around searching, before settling on her. Then they narrow.

 

'You?!' she hears him growl and makes a step back as she sees the hate in his eyes.

'Restrain her!' The Knight Commander barks in a sharp tone and instantly two Templars grab her. She writhes in their grasp and snarls at them to let her go, but they are stronger. They haul her forward, in the middle of the room and in front of the man, force her to a stand. Struggling against the iron grip she snarls and curses till the Knight Commander has enough of this display and lifts his hand. The slap echoes through the room and her face gets wiped to the side.

'Stop struggling!' Cullen growls. She hisses annoyed and answers

'Fuck you!' for this, he backhands her again. She presses her lips in a thin line and works her jaw, then breathes deeply.

'Behave, Sweetheart' He growls and she scrunches her nose at the nickname. How dare he?!

'Release me this instant!' she snarls.

'What?!' he finally growls, eyes even darker then before.

'I said release me. Or I will make your life a living hell, I swear!' She says threateningly.

He seems irritated and for a few seconds he says nothing. She just thinks she has won, when a dangerous smirk grows on his full lips, pulling the scar. He begins to chuckle and curls his forefinger under her chin, tilting her face up even more, their faces just inches apart. The close proximity makes her blood boil and she does her best not to tremble, her lips slightly parted. He is close, and a unbearable heat seems to radiate from him, swallowing, enveloping her.

'You will, Sweetheart?' The Knight Commander says in a low tone and she feels his sweet mint breath ghost over her face. Her lips twitch in annoyance and the nickname he had given her. Golden eyes study her face intently, the damnable smirk making him appear even more dangerous. She narrows her eyes and looks away nervously, thinking.

‘Yes and you will beg for my mercy!’ she finally spats frustrated and he chuckles again, louder this time.

‘I will beg for mercy…? Did you all hear that?’ He says loud enough for the others to hear, and now she hears several of them chuckle. She scrunches her face in irritation, then writhes against the iron hold of the Templars.

‘Stop laughing, bastards! Let me go and I demonstrate it!’ She hisses, and his golden eyes start to glint, while some of his Templars now start to laugh. Full lips part and the sweet mint scent intensifies, along with the scent of red wine. For a few seconds he studies her, and she is enthralled by the power of his gaze. It leaves her almost breathless

 

‘You no longer have the authority to give them orders, Sweetheart.’ Knight Commander Rutherford says with a sly grin. She scrunches her nose, eyes flicker away from him and to the laughing Templars. Some of them have their arms folded over their chests, some simply smirk or grin at her. And without exception, all of them let their eyes wander along her body.

‘I don´t need authority to bring you, or your boys to your knees!’ She snarls in disgust, then again tries to free herself. She knows very well that what she says is nonsense, and quenches down desperately the feel of fear that begins to grow in her. Never show fear, her father had said once.  Baring her teeth she squared her shoulders as best as possible. Her gaze returns back to the Knight Commander in front of her, and she holds his intense golden gaze ringed with sapphire.

‘This is your last chance, Asshole’ She spats the last word, and sees his eyebrows rise in amusement.

‘Let me go, or you will regret it!’

Her threat halls through the large room, and for a few seconds complete silence reigns. Then the Knight Commander steps even closer, and she has to force herself to stay still, to remain steady. Close. Too close. His scent of sweat and patchouli. heady and luring her on. Her mouth goes dry at once and she feels her heart beat wildly in her chest, as he stops again, his full lips just inches apart from hers. Their breath mingles and she bites her bottom lip to suppress a shudder. Humming low he lifts one of his gloved hands up to her chin, then turns her head to the side. Hands balled to fists she cant suppress the shudder this time, and feels him shake with silent laughter.

'I don't intent to let you go, Sweetheart...' the Knight Commander murmurs, almost lovingly. As his hands settle afterwards on either side of her waist, she keeps her head tipped to the side still. As if under a spell, she is unable to withstand. Allows him to trail his full lips along her jaw and down, feels and hears how he inhales her scent as his lips reach her the point below her earlobe. She gasps as he nuzzles the skin there, tensing immediately as sparks of heat shot through her body. His sweet mint breath tickles her slightly pointed ear, and she whimpers in desire. The gesture is so intimate, too intimate, but she is mindless of the Templars who watch them in silence. Her eyelids flutter close and she tilts her head to the side more, gaining him better access. He takes advantage of this fact with a low hum of approval, and as he pulls her body against his larger one, she feels the pulsing hardness of his cock, pressing against her lower belly. Oh god…

As his tongue darts out, licking along the shell of her ear feather light, she almost crumbles, the heat that pools in her belly like a wild fire. The heat of his gloved hands, seeping through his gloves and the linen of his dress makes her cheeks flush brightly, and she is panting. Eyes squeezed shut she clutches her hands in his tabard. Wait, when did the Templars release her? The thought skitters away as The Knight Commander begins to suck on her earlobe. Just on the border of pain, not enough to hurt, but enough to make her pliant in his arms, trembling and pulling herself closer against him. He releases the lobe finally with a parting bite, soft and tender.

Full lips ghost back to the skin at the juncture of her neck, and she feels his hands wander. One comes to rest in the small of her back, the other on her ass, squeezing and kneading. Sucking on her skin anew, she feels his sharp teeth, worrying the skin and making her whimper again. The hand in her back presses her closer against him, their bodies flush together. She feels his impressive cock twitch against her, and the almost inaudible sucking noises are accompanied by low growls, vibrating through his chest. Her hands clench and unclench in the fabric of his attire. With every shaking breath she takes she inhales him, his scent flooding her mind and drugging her.

Her eyes are closed in bliss, and so she is caught off guard completely as he suddenly pushes her away from him. With a surprised cry she falls backwards, landing on her back and ass on the floor. One hand flies to her neck, where she feels the soft pulse of abused skin, and the small formed bump from the hickey he created. Golden eyes are dark as he stares down at her with a devilish smirk. His lips are slightly swollen and glisten with his saliva, the visible bulge in his black leather trousers an evidence of how much the action affected him, as well. She swallows several times, her mouth dry and unable to function.

With the back of his gloved hand he wipes the remaining saliva away from his lips, and then he addresses her,  voice breathy but full of malice.

‘And this time no protection will stop me...’ Her eyes widen at his words and she scrambles to her knees, the wetness of her panties and blood loss in her head making her sway dizzily.

‘W… what?’ She croaks in irritation, embarrassed of the unsteadiness of her voice. Golden eyes flicker along her trembling and kneeling body, and he hums low, the damnable smirk stretching the scar on his upper lip.

‘Be glad that I don't reclaim you right now. You would have accepted my cock readily. Let me fuck you, right here in front of my boys. Without any complaint’ he continues and her she blushes in shame and embarrassment, knowing that he is right. But she silences the voice inside her, and her hands ball to tight fists, anger rising up in her.

 

‘Shut up!’ She snarls, tears of shame prickling in her eyes. Gathering her strength, she rises to her feet, then stumbles to the side as the blood rushes downwards again. After two swaying steps she bumps into a Templar, who pushes her with a malicious laugh away from him, and in the arms of another Templar. Their loud laughs hurt her sensitive ears and she squeezes her eyes shut, covering her ears with her shaking hands, while they push her like a doll around between them. Humiliation makes her cheeks burn and she chokes back a sob, as she again is turned and pushed away by strong arms. A few feet she staggers forwards again, before black gloved hands grab her upper arms and steady her.

She is trembling and has her head bowed, the budding anger in her tethering to spill over. The hold on her upper arms remains and she catches her breath, before looking up in the arms of the Templar that is now holding here. Of course… It´s Him. Golden eyes ringed with sapphire are glinting with amusement.

‘Fucking Bastard!’ She yells and before she can control herself, she lashes out.

The slap as she backhands him is almost ear deafening, echoing along the stone walls several times. At once it is deathly still, the laughing of the Templars died as once as they realize what she just had done. Her hand is still in the end position of the slap, the imprints of her five fingers clearly visible on his left cheek, and she feels the answering burn in her palm. Bluish lips pressed in a thin line she watched with narrowed eyes, as the Templar slowly turned his head. The hold he has on her upper arms tightens painfully and he has his teeth bared, the look of madness making his eyes ablaze.

 

‘How dare you…’ She hears him hiss between clenched teeth and then his eyes flash, a brightly sapphire that gives him the look of an demon. Her cry is silent as a wave of pure ice hits her, and she goes limp in an instant in his arms. Like dirt he releases her and she drops on her knees to the ground, her chest heaving and sinking panicked. No air reaches her lungs and she convulses, then tips to the side and on the dirty ground. Her eyelids flutter rapidly and the last thing she hears before she blacks out is his deep voice, dangerous low as he gives his order.

‘Take her to the dungeons.'

 

* * *

She wakes up later in the dungeons, hands cuffed and laying on her side. She groans then rolls on the other side, burying her face in her hands. Her head is pounding, She is thirsty and her clothes are damp, but she isn't freezing. It is rather hot in the dungeons. The sweat clings to her sticky skin and at this she scrunches her face. Then she realizes that she is just wearing her underwear and bends her knees, presses them together. Another groan escapes her and she presses her handcuffed hands in front of her face, wiping sweat slick strands of hair from her face. A dark chuckle is heard and she peeks one eye open, almost flinching as she sees the Knight Commander looming over her. He sits on his haunches, studying her with a dark expression. She licks her dry and chapped lips and then opens her other eye.

'Well… in all my wet dreams about us two, you were the handcuffed one' she croaks out and the Commander growls darkly, golden gaze traveling over her almost naked body.

'You will only speak when spoken to.' He finally says in a dark voice and she narrows her eyes at his angry tone. Gathering all her strength she sits up and rubs with her hands over her face, then looks at him over her shoulder. She sees that something silvery glints on his gloved forefinger, and then narrows her eyes.

'First: I will speak whenever I want. Second… that´s my ring!' She says in a petulant tone and he hums, golden eyes studying the ring.

'I know.' He says thoughtfully and then his gaze hardens as he slips her ring in the pocket of his trousers.

'Interesting that you kept this one... and not your wedding ring' his voice is colder now, a mix of anger and… hurt? She is confused and then shifts a little, turning and sitting cross legged in front of him.

'Don't know what you're talking about!' She exclaims and he sighs frustrated. 

'Shut up.' he says darkly and she bares her teeth, remembering what he had done.

'I will not! Why are my hands cuffed?' She quips in annoyance and he narrows his eyes.

 

'Because you deserve it.' he says in a hard tone and she pursues her lips, then snorts.

'Oh I see. I am too dangerous with my hands free, yes?' She says amused and he growls in anger, leaning forward in the chair.

'Shut up!' He repeats darkly and she glances over to him again, amusement turning into annoyance.

'You are in no position to give me orders. But just you know: I don’t have any desire to talk to you anyway.' she snarls and he narrows his eyes.

'It should have never been like this' He murmurs, more to himself then to her. She bites her bottom lip and winces because it hurts. For a while neither speaks. The silence is finally interrupted by the creaking of the chair as the Knight Commander rises and walks around her. He sighed deeply then and knelt on one knee in front of her. She absently noticed this, but it is his gloved hand cupping her cheek that made her pay attention once more.

  


‘... I missed you… Sweetheart’ He murmurs in a soft dark tone, golden eyes ringed with sapphire watching her. She blinks confused but then gathers herself and smiles seductively, looking at him from under her dark eyelashes. Maybe she could use his sentimental state to get free.

'You did…? Well… then how about you show me how much? She purrs and loops her cuffed hands over his head and pulls herself up. Golden eyes darken and his hand comes to rest in the small of her back.

‘I don´t think you could endure that right now...’ he growls breathy and she winks. Lips inches apart they look at each other. Her smile is challenging, his is smug.

'Try me, Knight Commander…’ She says with a devilish smile and closes the distance. Her lips encloses his upper lip and she sucks sensually on it, tip of her tongue tracing along the scar. With a growl he pulls her flush against him and tilts her backwards, using her surprised moan to take control over the kiss. Prying her mouth open he deepens the kiss, lowering her down to the ground and settling over her. His weight supported on his forearm his other hand roves freely over her belly, waist and hip. A roll of his hips makes her gasp, the evidence of his desire pressing hard against her lower stomach.

His tongue slides in her mouth with skill, dominating the passionate kiss. Will-less she lies under him, knees bend and spread to welcome his larger frame between her legs. Cuffed hands curled she surrendered to him, lifting her hips eagerly as he rolls his hips anew against hers. His hand pulled her knee up and guides it over his hips. A slow thrust and she tipped her head back, a low moan escaping her kiss swollen lips. Memories of last night flooded her mind. How he had slammed into her, long and deep. The feel of his impressive cock inside her to the hilt. Another moan escapes her and he growls low at the sound and kissed along her jaw, leaving a trail of fire as he went. His scent surrounds her and she whimpers as he begins to suck at the juncture of her neck. Sharp teeth worry the sensitive skin, heightening the lust she feels.

Another thrust makes her mind go blank, the fell of his impressive cock against but not inside her torture. Nimble fingers curl in his golden hair as he intensifies the sucking. Tingling arousing pain radiates from the spot as he finally releases her skin. With a smirk he lifts his head and stares down at her. Equal darkened eyes met and he licks his lips.

'Mhh... a little reminder for others that you're already taken. Promised to be mine...' Knight Commander Rutherford growls darkly and she swallows in a daze. A gloved forefinger traces the hickey that blooms bright red at the right side of her neck. Slightly damp from his saliva it was too high placed to be covered by a scarf, and he chuckled low.

She stared up at him with flushed cheeks, her chest heaving with the deep breaths she takes.

'Taken? Promised?' She croaks in confusion and his smirk widens. Dipping his head down full lips brush again over hers, teeth tugging on her bottom lip afterwards.

‘I haven't forgotten, unlike you my love... Soon I will finish what we started…But not now...’ despite his dangerous words his voice was soft, and she blinks as she begins to understand the meaning of his words.

'What...?' She husks after clearing her throat. Guiding her cuffed hands back over his head he placed them with slight pressure on the ground over her head.

 

Golden eyes ringed with sapphire glint in amusement and he pushes himself up on his knees. One gloved hand comes to rest on her thigh. Drawing soothing circles in her white soft skin he lets his gaze wander over her almost naked body.

'Believe me, it takes every ounce of my willpower not to fuck you right now...' he says darkly and straightens his trousers as if to emphasize his words. The prominent bulge is promising and she instinctively tries to clench her thighs together. He chuckles amused.

‘But I want to claim you properly… in a large bed… just the two of us…’ his voice is breathy and after a last hungry gaze over her outstretched body, he rises gracefully. She narrows her eyes and slowly the fogging desire lifts from her mind.

'Wait! Where are you going?!' She asks in frustration as he saunters past her and to the door of the cell. Looking over his shoulder at her he smirks devilishly, before stepping through the door.

'As much as I would love to spend more time with you, I have work to do.' He says amused and closes the door, locking it with a heavy metal key. In an instant she had rolled on her belly, and scrambled on her knees.

'What?! You can´t leave me here!' She exclaims in horror and disbelief. Knight Commander Rutherford flashes her a smile and slides the key in the pocket of his leather trousers.

'As you can see, I can. But don't worry. I will visit you again in the morning...' That said and ignoring her angry curse he turns his back to her and walks humming away. Soon his large form is swallowed in the shadows and She left alone in the dungeon.

 

* * *

 

Next morning.

 

 

The cell door creaks open, waking her. The Knight Commander enters her cell, has a tablet with porridge with him and tea. He sits down on the chair that is set up next to a table in the cell. She watches him as he prepares the tea, ignoring her. When he is done he turns to her and rises, walking over to her and caressing her cheek.

'Good morning, Sweetheart' he says softly and she narrows her eyes.

‘I am angry at you. So stop that.' she growls. She is still angry at him for leaving her alone in the cell. With rats. And insects.

He hums thoughtfully and then helps her up by holding her upper arm. She sways a little and grimaces. Her back hurts and her feet too. He guides her over to the chair and sits down, then pulls her sideways on his thigh. She pursues her lips at that but says nothing. He smells of soap and patchouli, the sweat is just faint. But the sweet mint on his breath is strong. His left hand curls around her waist, holding her secure.

'Slept well?' He says casually and she rolls her eyes.

'Oh yes. It was awesome. Especially as the rats came to cuddle with me!' She quips annoyed. She has dark circles under her eyes, not slept much. He chuckles and pulls the bowl with porridge closer. She is hungry and growls as he begins to eat, glancing over to her with a smirk while he chews.

'That bad?' He says amused and she rolls her eyes but nods. But as he attempts to feed her, she turns her head away.

'If you would free my hands, I could eat myself!' She says annoyed and he chuckles darkly.

'And what if I don't want to free your hands?' He says and continues to eat, looking at her expectantly.

She snorts and shifts in his lap, then lays her head on his shoulder.

'Still afraid that I could fight and conquer you?' She asks back and at this he begins to laugh, dark and deep.

'Maker... I have missed you and your behavior' he says amused and smirks at her, then sips from the tea. She narrows her eyes but says nothing, worrying her bottom lip. A faint blush adorns her cheeks, she remembers what happened the last time he said that. She is really hungry and her gaze falls on the small dish with cookies.

'Are these... is that ginger bread?' Sasha asks in surprise, her mouth watering instantly. Again he chuckles and his hand on her waist slides in the small of her back.

'Indeed it is.' Knight commander Rutherford says and picks one piece up, holding it against her lips. Forgetting her annoyance of getting feed, she parts her lips and takes the piece. With a content sigh she closes her eyes and chews. It is delicious.

'I ordered the cook to make them... just for you...' he says and her eyes open again. Bewildered she glances up at him.

'Why? And how do you know I love gingerbread?' She asks cautiously, but opens her mouth instantly as he feeds her another piece. A shadow falls over golden eyes and he studies her while she chews, and his hand curls again around her waist, tightens.

'Awww... growing affectionate, yes? Does that mean I can leave the stupid cell today? Or...' her voice grows seductively and she kisses his stubbly jaw.

'Do I have to be... nice to you first...Knight Commander?' He inhales sharply and rises, with her pressed against him. She yelps and slips from his lap, but he catches her before she can tumble to the ground. Grabbing her under her armpits he places her on the surface of the desk. the bowl with porridge clatters to the ground and she looks with wide eyes up at the Knight Commander. Looming over her he has his teeth bared, golden eyes dark and burning. With his knee he kicks her thighs apart and steps between them, the hand in her hair angling her head upwards. Nervously she licks her lips and wiggles a little on the desk. Cuffed hands pulled up against her chest she clears her throat.

'Wait a moment, we still haven discussed….'she begins but then his lips crash against hers, a hungry growl vibrating through his armored chest. Well ok.

With his weight he forces her to lay flat and faintly she hears the sound of the mug breaking as it falls from the table. His kiss is dominant and hungry, giving her barely the chance to comprehend what happens. She moans nonetheless, fingers curling in the buckle of his chestplate and keeping him close. He groans his approval and deepens the kiss, hand sliding up along her thigh, bunching the fabric of her robe. Heat pools in her belly as she feels his cock harden. Rutting movements of his hips make the table rattle and she barely registers the painful dig of his armor in her hipbone as his gloved hand cups her sex. She moans in his mouth while he applies pressure on her clothed clit, bucking against his hand. She is embarrassingly wet within seconds and he bites her bottom lip, sucking on it.

Tight circles over her clit make her thrash under him and she whimpers, scrambling for purchase so she can lift her hips.

He breaks the kiss and nips along her jaw, before sucking on the hickey he had made yesterday. Dazed by the sweet pain he ignites, she closes her eyes and cranes her neck, giving him better access. His hand leaves her clit for a moment to hook under the waistband of her panties. With a sharp tuck he rips the flimsy garment away, leaving her completely bare for his expert fingers.

The rough leather of his glove is an added stimulation and she whimpers louder, the heat coiled in her belly tight.

'You drive me crazy...' he growls darkly against her skin before sucking anew. Hands caged between their bodies all she can do is take, and she squeezes her eyes shut.

She whimpers and then moans anew as he rolls her clit between his thumb and forefinger.

'The feel of you underneath me… how responsive you were as I fucked you… ’ his voice is breathier and she thrashes under him, so short before reaching her high. Just a little more. Just a little.

'Oh maker please!' She almost cries as he stops abruptly, his fingers pressed hard against her pulsing clit. Desperately she tries to add more friction, whimpering as he releases her neck and fixes his lustful gaze on her.

‘I can't wait any longer. You are mine…’ he growls and shoves his trousers down.

 

 


	2. Temptation (Cullen/Female Herald or Cullen/female OC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Main pairing: Cullen/Female OC or Cullen/Female Herald (Lavellan).
> 
> Tags: Active drug use (first part of chapter), kissing, teasing. Dry humping, dirty talk.

 

 

At night, she sneaks in the Templar barracks. She needs something to blackmail the Knight Commander. To put him back into place. None of the Templars seems to notice her and so she arrives in the Commander's office after a few minutes. The door is unlocked and she enters the room silently. Just a few candles are lit, it's very dim and she has difficulties to see. The large bed is in one corner of the room and she sees him laying there. As she closes the door he shifts and she freezes. She waits a few seconds till his breathing is steady and till she is sure that he is asleep again. Then she walks on silent feet to his desk and picks up a candle, using it to read the documents on the desk. Guard rotations, requests, order lists. Nothing Interesting. She pursues her lips and sits down in the chair, then begins to open the drawers, one by one. She almost laughs at how neat everything is organized there.

It reminds her of the desk from her father. But still, nothing of worth. She closes the last drawer and rises silently, then walks back into the middle of the room and looks around. Next to the bed is a small chest and she bites her bottom lip, eyes glancing over the sleeping form of Knight Commander Rutherford. He is lying on his back, chest bare. She swallows as she sees the perfect muscles and coarse chest hair, then calms herself. No. She has a reason why she is here. and it's not ogling at this bastard. Placing the candle on the nightstand next to him, she wipes her sweaty hands on her skirt and uses a hairpin to open the chest. Inside are several vials, all glowing faintly blue. Sasha feels her mouth go dry as she sees the vials, and a strange thirst falls over her. She picks up one vial and tilts it in the candlelight, then hears the Commander again shift next to her.

 

Holding her breath she waits till he has stopped moving again, then rises and walks with candle and vial back to his desk. She leans against the desk and studies the vial curiously. The liquid is viscous and she cocks her head to the side. The thirst becomes stronger and she places the candle back down, then pulls the stopper from the vial. An intense sweet mint scent his her nose and she licks her lips, feeling the pull from the liquid. __ As she lifts the vial up to her lifts, her gaze falls onto the bed. The empty bed. She almost drops the vial, but it is caught in her grasp. A bare calloused hand, curls around her much smaller one and she yelps in shock. Her eyes snap up and she stares in glowing ones, sapphire and glittering like the eyes of a Lion in the dark. 

Inches away from her face she inhales the intense scent of the liquid with each panting breath, while the heat of his bare hand around hers feels as if her skin is on fire. Knight Commander Rutherford´s glowing gaze is intense as he lifts the vial to her lips, the muscles in her arm slack and not resisting the movement. As the cold rim touches her lips she exhales shakily, stirring the faint mist that emanates from the vial. 

 

‘Drink, Sweetheart’ The Commander's voice is low and she tilts the vial up, and the liquid slowly pours in her mouth. As soon as it hits her tongue, the muscles in her whole body coil tightly. Icy coldness fills her mouth as he assists her and continues to pour the drug in her mouth, her eyes widened in shock and staring into glowing sapphire ones. The candles behind him cast his face into shadows, but as she begins to swallow down and the effect of the liquid takes effect, her senses sharpen at once. A throaty moan escapes her and she scrambles for purchase as her body fails to keep her upright longer. 

With a crashing sound the Commander throws the vial against the nearby wall, still halfway filled with the viscous liquid. Calloused large hands grab her and prevent her from falling, pulling her upward and their faces close to each other. She is breathing ragged and trembling, the coldness pooling in her stomach as the liquid gathers there. The scent of his sweat and patchouli perfume is strong and again she moans, stirring the unruly strands of his golden curls, hanging in his face.  As she stares up at him her visions begins to clear, as if someone is turning on the light slowly. Full lips parted the scar accented even more, and she shudders as she sees the hunger in his eyes, visible for her now despite the glow. 

 

‘Yes…’ He growls low as he sees the realization dawn on her face and surges forward, claiming her lips in a brutal kiss. She gasps into him and squeezes her eyes shut, the feel of his hot lips against hers almost too much to bear. Her hands slid up in his hair and she grabs onto it tightly, pulling, pressing herself closer to him. She wants more.  With a  low and wild growl he obliges her, pushing her backwards against the desk and tipping her backwards, till she lays flat on her back. His hand slides up her thigh, taking the fabric of her skirt with it and baring her too him, inch by inch. She bows her back under him and moans again, the need to feel him overwhelming and all consuming.

His lips leave hers finally and he presses open mouthed kisses against her jaw and neck, finding the spot and slowly fading hickey he had left a few days ago with precision. She mewls as he begins to suck, writhing under him as he takes control over her body. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Next Morning.

 

She wakes up in her bed, is unbearably thirsty. After quenching that thirst she dresses, notices fresh love bites on her neck. At first she is confused… but then she remembers what happened last night. At least to an extent. In a mix of fury and shock she sprints out of the cottage and in a beeline to the office of Knight Commander Rutherford. Without knocking she rushes inside, banging the door shut with might. 

 

The Commander is in the middle of eating and does not even look up at her entrance. Instead he gestures with one hand to the chair in front of his desk, then cuts another slice from the meat on his dish. He remains silent while she is fuming, speechless that he simply eats without acknowledging her at all. When he is done eating he rings a bell. The servant comes and takes the tray, then leaves them again. The Commander drinks his wine in silence and studies her, smirk still in place. 

‘Good morning, sweetheart…’ he begins finally and she bares her teeth at him.

‘Fuck you!’ 

He chuckles at that and leans backwards in his chair, and pulls open a drawer. As he places a small blue vial on the surface, her mouth goes dry and she starts to stagger. Lyrium. The liquid calls out to her, it’s song strong and luring. 

 

He leans back in his chair and then glances over the desk at her, golden eyes ringed with sapphire shining with amusement. Again his lips twitch as if he is suppressing a grin. 

‘I already wondered when you would come...’

His posture is relaxed, a fact that makes her even more angry. 

‘You….’ She says between gritted teeth and tears her gaze finally away from the phial. The Knight Commander lifts one eyebrow, but otherwise gives no indication that he has heard her. With hands balled to fists she prowls around the desk and his eyes follow her with great interest, and he places the cloth down on his desk as well, then interlaces his hands. He does not say one word, just continues to smirk at her, while she trembles with fury. Her bottom lip is almost raw from all the gnawing, and she has to force herself not to yell at him. She is not a child. Damn him and his calm composure.

 

‘What happened last night?’ She hisses next and his smirk only grows. With a hum he slides the chair backwards and spreads his legs a little, intensifying the image of pure relaxation. It provokes her greatly, this display of laziness. As if he wants to say that he isn't fearing, whatever she is about to do. Pink lips pull in a sneer and she steps closer, forcing herself to calm down. Her knee brushed against his as she closes the distance between them, invading his space by stepping between his spread thighs. Even though he is sitting, they are almost at the same height, a fact that again stokes the anger in her. But also something else. Desire. She breathes deeply and then unclenches her hands, before placing them on his broad shoulders. Knight Commander Rutherford watches her in silence, but disentangles his fingers. Large hands settle on either side of her waist and her lips twitch in annoyance, but she does not shrug him off. She leans closer, so their faces are just inches apart, and then she begins to speak, her voice more calm and steady than she feels internally.

 

‘My dear Knight Commander. I think we need to talk’ She starts, emphasizing his title, almost purring it. His smirk widens at her words and he raises his other eyebrow as well, as he answers. 

‘We do, Sweetheart? About what, I wonder?’ His voice is deep, the baritone making goosebumps raise on her skin. Thankfully, her arms are covered by the long sleeves of her dress. She licks her lips and helds the intensity of his gaze. Amusement dances in the golden color of his eyes and she registers that, as well as the fact that he has guided her closer to him, so her knees brush against the edge of his chair. She uses the small space of free surface from his chair to pull herself up, and straddles him. As if expecting her movement he closes his thighs afterwards, and begins to draw circles with his thumbs in the fabric of her dress. 

 

She feels the muscles of his thighs flex underneath her and is distracted for a moment, but then collects herself and slides her hands from his shoulders behind his neck, interlacing her fingers at his nape. Shifting closer so her knees are on either side of his hips, she settles back down in his lap, biting her bottom lip as she feels the growing hardness of his cock brush against her pelvis. Oh my… this is going to be… hard.  Knight Commander Rutherford hums low in approval, but then looks expectantly at her. for a moment she is confused, but then she remembers his question. Clearing her throat she gives him her most sultry look, and purrs. 

‘How about… a Deal?’ 

 

Full lips twitch at that and his hands slide along the curve of her ass and down, along the backside of her thighs. 

‘Mhm…’ is all he says at first and smirks up at her, then finally adds after a few seconds. 

‘what kind of deal?. She is taken aback for a moment at the cooperation of him, and studies him with narrowed eyes. Well… she hadn't expected that. So they had done something, and he wasn't even denying it. That new found knowledge makes her heartbeat speed up, and she curls her hands in the nape of his neck. She feels his gloved hands slide upwards her bare thighs and along the curve of her ass, then pushing her forward against his crotch.  Heat sparks through her as she feels his impressive cock, hard and throbbing against her sex as the Commander holds her with gentle pressure there. 

‘Wh… What happened last night?’ She finally is able to say, voice a little more breathy than she would have liked. In answer he hums and begins to knead her ass, never once breaking eye contact to her. His gaze is darker than before and heated. One hand leaves her ass and slides upwards, settling in the nape of her neck and pulling her face close against his, their lips just inches apart. 

 

‘What do you think happened, Sweetheart?’ He says with dark amusement and she swallows again, following his soft guiding movements and rocks in his lap. The outline of his cock is a delicious pressure against her cunt, the desire making it difficult for her to think. 

faint blueish lips part and she exhales audibly, sweet mint breath mingling between their faces.

‘I… we kissed…’ She croaks finally, the memory of his full lips pressed against hers, hungrily devouring her returning while she speaks. His eyes darken even more and he nods slowly, the smirk becoming predatory. As she notices the shift in his mood she steels herself, then grinds more forcefully down on his lap. The action seems to take him off guard, because for a heartbeat she sees the flicker of surprise in his gaze. It is a small victory and she clings to it tightly, then continues in a more steady voice. 

‘You pressed me against the desk in your office… kissed me hard and passionate’ 

 

The hand on her ass tightens and now it is her turn to smirk. Pulling their upper bodies flush against each other she rises slightly on her knees, before grinding down the full length of his cock. Her gaze is heated and she feels powerful, as she elects an nearly inaudible groan from the Knight Commander. She leans forward so her lips brush against his ear, then continues.

‘I felt your hard cock, just like now… ready for me… ready to fuck and fill me with your seed…’ Again the hand on her ass tightens and he growls low.

‘You were so wet…’ He says in a darker tone and she shudders unintentionally, then slides one hand down between them, tracing the outline of his cock. The leather that conceals his thick shaft is damp from her arousal, and she closes her eyes for a moment to collect herself. 

 

‘Just like I am now, Knight Commander… So wet for you… only for you… Don´t you want to be inside me?’ she purrs and he inhales sharply, his cock twitching at her words. It feeds her craving of power and she begins to unlace his trousers. 

‘Yes…’ he groans low and in lust as she takes hold of his cock blindly, nimble fingers stroking along his shaft featherlight. Bluish lips pull in a smirk at the sounds he makes, the knowledge that this powerful man thrusts so hungrily in her hand spirales her in a drunken like state. Her victory is short lived however, as the Knight Commander suddenly rises from the chair, one hand in the nape of her neck and the other securely on her ass. 

 

Keeping her pressed against him she gasps in surprise, the whole length of his cock pressed against her soaking sex. Lowering her down on the surface of his desk he wastes no time, sliding her skirt up and exposing her to his hungry gaze. She bites her bottom lip in amusement as he hisses low as he sees the lack of smalls, and golden eyes flicker up to her.

‘You little whore…’ Knight Commander Rutherford says with a grunt and she smirks devilishly _.  _ She winks at him and spreads her thighs a little more. Her cunt is bare to his hungry and dark gaze, the thin stripe of hair on her pelvis the only thing that tries and fails to protect her modesty. 

 

With a low groan the Commander pushes the leather trousers past his hips and frees his cock completely, stroking himself slowly as he stars at her glistening sex. Her chest heaves with the panting breaths she takes, the sight of him pleasuring himself while staring at her incredibly erotic and arousing. As he leans finally forward and bends over her she welcomes him, sliding her arms around his neck and interlacing them. The stubble on his cheek scratches faintly against hers, intensifying the pleasure. She feels the head of his cock as he slides along her folds, coating himself in her arousal. A moan escapes her at the feel, the longing to feel his impressive cock inside her almost consuming her now. 

‘Do you want to feel my cock inside you, Sweetheart?’ His low growling voice she almost overhears at first, and a frustrated whimper is her answer. She feels him laugh silently in the crook of her neck and then he pulls back a little, so their noses almost touch. 

 

‘I didn't fucked you last night… I would never do this without your lucid consent… No matter how much I want you...’ he murmurs and she trembles, as he finally aligns himself and cradles her face in his hands.

She feels the crown of his cock pulse against her opening and pants, her eyelids fluttering closed as he murmurs:

‘Say you want me...’

 

 

 


	3. Serve the King (Cullen/Alistair)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short thingy I wrote in a whim. Nothing special. but well.  
> This is **not** my dark version of Cullen in this chapter, more the canon version.
> 
> Pairing: Cullen/Alistair  
> Tags: blowjob, serving the king, oral sex

 

Curling his calloused hands in the loosened waistband of his trousers and black smalls, Cullen pulled them down abruptly, and the King´s cock sprang free.

Again he licked his lips, humming in admiration as he wrapped one hand around the pulsing shaft. Stroking slowly from base to tip, he afterwards bend forward. Precome oozed from the slit  and he licked it away, sighing in delight.    


'You taste wonderful, my king' He said in a purr and glanced up as the hold on his shoulder tightened. Alistair had his lips parted and watched him enraptured, as a tongue darted out again, the tip dancing feather light over his cock´s head. Leaning forward Cullen opened his mouth, letting the first few inches of the thick cock glide inside.    


'Maker…' Alistair murmured in a throaty voice and tipped his head back, as the Commander began to suck on the head alone, flicking with his tongue eagerly whenever he tasted a new small drop of his King´s tangy seed. The king moved his hips in harmony with the man's ministrations before him, groaning low and in approval.

As he felt his end nearing he pulled the Commander away, who glanced with hooded eyes up at him.

'Come...' Alistair said in a rough tone and extended his hand.

'...I want to feel you inside me...' with that he lead his lover towards the large four poster bed.

 

 


	4. The Ritual (Cullen/female OC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drug induced sex. Marked dub/con, because neither is exactly lucid. But I can assure you... in the context I wrote this originally, it was completely consensual.
> 
> Background: Female Mage, summoned into knight captain Cullen's office. (Kirkwall or Haven - your choice). This spontaneous sex scene describes a ritual, which binds the Mage to the Templar. Declaring, claiming her as his.  
> The effect of this ritual is detailed a little closer in another story of mine ("yours, Kitten" - Chapter 24, "The Mark"). Only the way how the ritual proceeds is different. The course in "Yours, Kitten", is the official one. 
> 
> Translation latin - english:  
> Vos es me = You are mine  
> Tua sum = I am yours.

 

 

 

She slowly leaned forward and fumbled for the vial on the table. Two times it escaped her trembling hand, but finally she grabbed it. Lured in by it's sweet song, she undid the stopper. Her eyes fluttered and she sighed, and inhaled the sweet mint again. Traces of blue coated the inside of the stopper, now in her small left hand. At first, she didn't noticed. But as her hand began to tingle, she held it in front of her face. A small smeared stripe of blue liquid glittered and glowed slightly on the inside of her palm. Tilting her hand to the left and right, she watched first irritated, then with a blossoming smile of adoration how the glittering blue on her skin reflected the light of the candles. Seeping into her skin like poison, the drug began to fog her senses. The feeling of weightlessness washed over her as she slowly lifted the vial with trembling fingers to her lips, lured by promises the liquid whispered. So enthralled, she didn’t heard the armored steps which echoed through the library.

 

A strong hand clad in black leather gloves barely visible through her blurred vision, grasped her wrist from behind. Painful pressure was applied as someone breathed heavily in her ear. Her´s grip on the vial loosened as a second hand picked the vial from her trembling hand and took it out of sight. The gloved hand left her wrist and pressed against her stomach and waist, lifting her up. As the chair clattered to the ground, she was pressed against an hard chest and pulled backwards till the person who half carried, half dragged her, bumped against a bookshelf. A few books fell to the floor as the person, a man, slid down the bookshelf, taking her with him. She was trembling and felt dizzy. It took her mere seconds to half turn in the lap of the man, sitting sideways.

 

The scent of sweet mint was intense as she lifted her bleary head, absently noticing the emblem on his dark red tabbard, which indicated his rank. A member of the Templar Order, and a high ranked on on top of that. But who? Blinking she tried to focus on his face. Golden eyes ringed with sapphire, sun-kissed skin and golden hair. The Templar looked familiar. Holding her gaze he lifted the vial to his lips, making her aware of the scar which split the upper one. While he drank the lyrium, his grip on her waist tightened painful but she didn't cared her haze. Transfixed, she watched his tongue flicker out, pressing against the vial to catch every last viscous drop. Hot breath misted the inside of the vial, and little drops of condensed water formed and pearled down on the inside.

 

The man groaned throatily, head falling backwards against the shelf with a thud, as he balled his hand with the vial into a fist. Breathing ragged, staring at her with wild luminous eyes, the golden color turning into a brilliant sapphire.

'Vos es me...' he husked throatily, one hand sliding in the nape of her neck. The vial in his other hand he threw  against a wall to their right, where it shattered in hundred little glinting shards. He trembled violently and tightened his grip on the woman in his lap even more. Possessive, feral. She couldn’t see him clear through the fog before her eyes, but felt the pull of his words, caging her. Her answer was a whimpering sigh and she wiggled closer in his lap. The Templar shuddered and helped her turn, till she straddled him.

He looked at her through half lidded eyes of the most intense sapphire she had ever seen. Her trembling hands slid over his cheeks, the dark golden stubble and in his hair. Silken locks, tamed back with scented pomade, she relished in the feel. Her fingernails scratched his scalp, wanting to return some of the pleasure that build in her. Again the Templar shuddered. His hands trailed over her waist to the small of her back and his touch felt like fire.

 

She moaned softly as he pressed her tight against him and the intense mint fawned over her face. Full lips moistened with Lyrium warped into a snarl as he pulled her forwards, their lips crashing together in a desperate dazed kiss. His arms slid around her and he groaned in her mouth, their tongues slick and wet against each other. She chased the sweet mint on his tongue, the sticky liquid that called for her. Kissing him, a tingling feeling began to spread over her tongue, to her mouth and then all over her body. Euphoria washed over her in waves and she pressed herself against him, moaning in bliss.

He pressed her down against his lap and rutted against her, groaning loudly by the friction, both totally enthralled by the rush of Lyrium which now surged in their veins. Never ending their dazed kiss, they undid buckles, laces and buttons with trembling fingers, rutting against each other like drunk teenagers. Entranced in the need to feel each other, skin on skin, without the disturbing painful feeling of linen and leather.

 

His tabbard dropped to the floor and again he bucked into her, craning his head as she began to nip and suck on his neck. Black leather gloves were discarded as well, followed by her robes and flimsy breast band. Now bare hands touched her small breasts, kneading, pinching and pulling on the erected nipples. She pulled his silken tunic over his head and he helped her, before rolling them to the side with a hoarse growl. They crashed to the ground, he on top of her, kissing, biting, nipping on every part of skin he could reach. Skin inflamed, hunger cursing through them. He pressed her down into the ground and she pulled his face to hers again, plundering his mouth and driving him mad.

 

They tore at each others trousers and smalls, separating from each other just for heartbeats before clashing together again. No words were spoken, just moans and groans, while he pressed himself between her legs, his wide muscular form dwarfing her. Seeking as much skin contact as possible, they rutted against each other like lunatics, till he finally pressed his steel hard length into her, the engorged tip stretching her wide. She threw her head back and he sank deep and deeper into her, both groaning loudly of the intense feeling. After what it felt like an eternity, he was as deep inside her as she could take. He stopped with a shuddering breath and they kissed again. And again. Her hands tangled in golden hair and his right hand was flat on the floor, quivering arms holding his weight just barely. For a moment both stilled, bright sapphire eyes glowing in equally colored glowing ones, before he pressed his left hand in the small of her back and pulled out, only the tip remaining inside her.

'Vos es me...' he whispered against her kiss swollen lips then began with slow, passionate deep thrusts.

With every move of his hips he pulled completely out, then back in, every thrust harder than before. Their skin was on fire and slick with sweat, while they kissed and shared the Lyrium on their tongues as well as the passion which flared between them. Her hands slid over his neck and further down, fingernails leaving deep scratches in his wide muscular back. The Templar's rhythm faltered for a moment before he continued his pace with new vigor, his hips snapping into hers slowly again and again.

 

She felt alive, weightless and blessed, while his steeled length caressed her from the inside. Wave after wave of pleasure, tainted with blue, crashed over her and she arched her back. Breaking the kiss, as she came so unbearable intense that she blacked out with a cry. He groaned and pulled her up, sitting on his haunches and pressed her to him, supporting her head and thrusting harder and faster now, relishing in the contracting feeling of her around him. Body limb she hung in his arms, hitched whimpers as she came back to herself. Then she opened her blazing sapphire eyes again, staring into his similar ones, before he pulled at her hair and kissed her again. Desire, lust possession. All this emotions he poured into the kiss. She returned the kiss inn kind, which was his undoing. Thrusts becoming erratic and uneven as he neared his end, she interlinked her arms behind his sweaty neck. Breaking the kiss he buried his face in the crook of her neck, whispering a command in her skin.

'Tua sum...' she repeated his words without thinking, obeying his order. He shattered. With one final thrust, he pressed up in her and held her down, spilling his seed as deep inside of her as possible as he came with a painful sounding roar. 

Robed of their strength they fell backwards, exhausted and overstimulated. Staring at each other in haze, their hearts pounded wildly and in erratic symphony while they panted and snapped for air. She was sprawled out on his muscled chest and stomach, her long hair sticking to the sweaty skin on her back.

 

Both were trembling heavily with the aftershocks of their orgasm, while his seed slowly trickled past his softening length out of her and on his thigh. She closed her eyes and laid her head on his chest, listening to his pounding heart.

'Vos es me...' he whispered in her hair, a possessive smile on full lips. He slid his trembling hand over her back, sketching small circles and figures in the sweat.

'Tua sum...' she answered sleepily, eyelids fluttering closed at his caress. After a few minutes her breathing evened out and he hummed contently, then fumbled for his tabbard. Covering her body and shielding it from the cold, before wrapping his arms around her again. His head fell back to the ground again and he closed his eyes as well, softening length buried inside her still.

  


Finally, she was his. As it should be.

 

 


	5. Fairy of dreams (Solo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is one of many beginnings of a story I haven't uploaded on AO3 yet. It was promising but in the end I decided to begin the story differently.
> 
> No smut in this one. Yes, I can write non-smut-drabbles too!
> 
>  
> 
> Backstory: Set after events of Kirkwall, Templar Order disbanded from the chantry and chaos everywhere. Female Templar getting caught by Chanty while she is on a sole mission. Chanty drugs the poor woman with the intent to find out how much Lyrium it takes to make Templars obedient but still efficient fighters.  
>  _Sidenote: This woman is Cullen's fiancee in the planned story (My dark version of Cullen known from "The Pendant" and the earlier chapters of this collection)._  
>  So I guess you can imagine what would have happened if Cullen ever found out what the chantry did to his beloved. 
> 
> Very dark... but hey. My mind is a very dark place too.

 

 

 

The settling sun illuminates the scene. A peaceful clearing. Dark old trees surrounding a small pond. Water ripples, tiny waves on the otherwise clear surface. Everything seems well-groomed here. Not even one twig out of place. Grey stones in neat order lined on the path towards here, flowers blooming colorful nearby. Sorted accurately. Red roses first, their sweet heady scent mingling with the white daisies and yellowish lillies. Framing a bench, set up next to the pond. Close to the shore, where green neatly cut grass becomes muddy dirt. 

Sunbeams filter through the trees and soft wind caresses her hair as she sits kneeling in front of the bench. Waist long black hair, silken and glossy. Several thin braids, like own beams of sun. Extending from the top of her head and all the way down. Posture still, unmoving as she looks numbly down at her own reflection.

Fairy skin perfectly painted with kohl and red lipstick, blending in with the silken long dress in white. Concealing the daintiness of her body, sleeves long and obscuring the alarming slenderness of her wrists. Look closer, see the way her collarbones show underneath the silken fabric. Too thin. Undernourished. Haggard. Weak.

One hand placed against her stomach, humming inaudibly a tune. Where she learned that melody, she can’t say. Sometimes there is the hint of a memory. Full lips touching hers in loving kisses. Skin against skin in feverish passion. Calloused fingers gripping tight, oh so tight. Afraid of loosing her. Another memory. The same hands. So much larger than hers. Caressing the barely there swell of her belly, humming this lullaby. Speaking in affectionate deep tones of love and joy of finally meeting their first child.

 

Big blue eyes stare into nothingness as she repeats the tune. Stroking her belly, flat and so different from what the memory tells her. But she is unable to listen. All is drowned out by a steady noise, even louder than the lullaby she hums but can’t hear. A few silken tresses fall in her face as she bends forward more, touching the water’s surface. Ripples emanate from her slender hand, soaking the fine dress at the sleeves as she dips her hand underwater. Chilly, but refreshing. Her smile broadens and she moves her hand from the left to the right, relishing in the small waves she creates.  
Almost otherworldly she appears in the middle of this peaceful scene.

 

If only it weren’t for the dullness in her eyes, the sluggish way her hand moves through the water… and injured skin of her wrists, their origin rough shackles she has to wear every night when the drug weans off. Long and broad, dark purplish and with dried blood... these marks tell of torture and all the pain she has to endure...  

 

 

 


	6. The chambermaid (Cullen/Female OC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cocky chambermaid meets Knight Commander Rutherford. Like always, its my dark version of Cullen, known from "the Pendant".
> 
> Dom!Cullen, dirty talk, lots of seductive topics. Yes there is a second part to this :D

 

 

All lined up like servants. _ If father could see me now. He would throw a fit! Oh my… how i hate these linen dresses. _ Sasha scowled and picked with disgust at the bindings of her chambermaid outfit. Longsleeved, the hem reaching till her ankles and with a brown bodice, to at least hint that she was a woman under this so called “dress”. On her own she would never wear such a thing. But the landlady had been very direct as she said ‘Either you dress properly or you will need another place to sleep!’ The only thing Sasha was able to do was tightening the bindings of the bodice so her small breasts were pushed upwards. A nice cleavage, and hopefully more tipps this way. Yay! 

 

Smoothening the linen dress one last time Sasha glanced back to the landlady. Like a mother hen she walks up and down the row of the six chambermaids, standing at attention. More or less, in Sasha’s case. The old lady Is nervous, she could tell by the way she wrung her hands the whole time during her speech. But Sasha thought it justified, given the change of situation. The Templars from Kirkwall had arrived finally, two days later than announced. Sasha guessed the old lady had hoped secretly they wouldn’t show up at all.

Sixteen men, recruited by the right hand of Divine Justinia herself. But not just simple Templars. No. Sixteen Templars from one of the worst circles in Thedas. A circle, where rape, abuse of power and cruelty was a daily occurrence. The Gallows. Kirkwall.

 

But this wasn’t the only thing which made the landlady nervous. She had planned ahead and Sasha and the other girls had cleaned, scrubbed and dusted their quarters already two days ago. Before their expected arrival. But their leader found the assigned Templar quarters unfitting and filthy. And so they are forced to make us do a second, basic cleaning. While the Templars themselves gathered in the main hall for a meeting. Personally, Sasha thought it was coldly calculated, this move of the Knight Commander. It would be clear, who has to clean the quarters. Six young women, partially already fangirling as if the Templars were a big boyband. Oh my. 

 

With a smirk Sasha studied the outfits of the other girls in the reflection of the mirror. Skin tight dresses - not always flattering, styled hair, lots of perfume and sultry make-up...  _ Well… at least they tried to look sexy. Oh my… Why haven’t you wrote with big letters “Fuck me!” on your forehead, Lissy?! I think as my gaze falls on her. Her cleavage bordered on scandalous and for a moment I wondered if the dress only held her breasts covered by sheer will.  _ Shaking her head, she turned away from the very deep and provocative cleavage of my colleague. Landlady is still ranting and with a sigh Sasha forced herself to listen at least a little. 

 

‘And remember: Don't get involved with them, and never accept a drink they offer you. It could be tainted with lyrium, to make you pliant and helpless!’ Her voice rings out insistent and I have to resists the urge to roll my eyes. Since four days this is one of the things which she repeats constantly. Not like we haven’t been lectured about Templars before that. But slowly it starts to sound like the tavern´s personal morning chant.  _ Templars are evil. They just use you. You will be their slave. They drink your blood (a fact that made me snort the first time and earned me a glare). They force you to do things you don't want. And when they are done with you… you will be lucky when they let you go alive…  _  Her mouth pulled in an amused smirk at the partially ridiculous arguments Landlady brings up so the girl stay away. She makes it sound as if the Templars were hyenas. Or wolves. And given the slutty state of the other girls… nobody seemed to care for the old lady’s worries. Well. There are worse ways to die than during groupsex with handsome warriors.

 

The small group of six Templars that had arrived last night as vanguard to the large squad today… hot.

 

_ Oh my. Like a mix of sinful flesh made gods- with a hint of underwear models. Incredibly handsome. Not in the slightest bit as ill-kempt as the other men walking around in Haven. I think these Templars actually know what a soap bar and a toothbrush is. And how to use a comb.  _ She felt her cheeks heat up as she also recalled the body heights.  _ None of them was smaller than 6,3 feet. Oh my… i LOVE tall men. And they were so broad. So muscled. Oh god… I may have a problem. _ Clearing her throat, She tried to will inappropriate thoughts and images down.  _  Okay. They are maybe sexy. But I'm not an easy prey. In contrast to the whore-quintet next to me. Was I the only one who received that creepy stare from their leader?!  _ Shuddering as she remembered the intense look of golden eyes ringed with sapphire, Sasha glanced to her right.

 

After the Templars arrived, things had been even more tense. She had received more poisoned glares and rude insults this morning and midday from the other girls, than in one week back at school.  _ Well i guess they are just jealous.  _ As if to prove that thought of jealousy, she saw tessa lean over to lissy, and both girls whispered while looking in Sasha’s direction.  _ Ah… working with women. Honesty and faithfulness everywhere. Not.  _ Bluish lips twitched into a smirk as she remembered their fangirling yesterday night when the Templars arrived. 

 

‘Please stay together in at least a team of two’ Landlady continued to rant, and began to place fresh linens on the girl's outstretched arms, and also handed them brooms and rags. Sasha oofed under the weight of the things.  _ From a pirate-musicalstar to a nanny to a chambermaid. What an career.  _

‘The Templars are in a meeting right now, and won't be back till sunset. This gives you enough time to clean the assigned quarters. Don't dawdle!’ The old lady ended her boring speech and one by one, the girls filtered outside. Sasha, the last in the row and a little slower than the others because of the heavy blankets, felt a hand on her shoulder.

 

‘You task will be to clean the quarters of the Knight Commander. I already sweeped the floor and mopped it. All you have to do the dusting and make the bed. Please come back, as soon as you are done.’ Landlady said softly and Sasha bit back a snarky comment as she saw the worry lines in the old woman´s face.

‘Thank you, ma’an. I will be quick, I promise ’ she said instead and followed the other girls, already a few feet ahead of her.

 

The dirt crunched under her feet as she left the tavern, and Sasha made a mental note to brush her boots before she entered the quarters she was assigned to clean. It was just a short walk, and after a few minutes she already saw the guesthouse of the tavern in the distance. It stood on a small hill, with an amazing view on the village itself and the small lake. Sasha stopped and took in the peaceful scenery with a smile.  _ I really need to organize a camera. Or maybe I should start to make sketches again. This area is too beautiful to let it go uncaptured. Note to myself: Ask Taigen for pencil and paper later.  _

  
  


====

 

She is in the quarters of the knight commander and after making the bed, she sifted guilelessly through the trunks and drawers in the two rooms. Her supposed teammate has never even showed up, but sasha didn't mind in the slightest. Less annoying chatter and nosy questions about sasha´s heritage. Catching her reflection in the small window near the wardrobe, Sasha chuckled.

  
  


_ How had the Landlady called my appearance? ‘exotic’.  _ Sasha snorted at the thought and moved over to the large desk that stood in the middle of the room. Pulling the damp rag from her belt she began to clean the surface. Strands of black hair had escaped the high ponytail now and then, getting tucked absently behind her ear. 

Apparently she was an halfblood, and the circumstance brought favors and contras. Sasha had never considered herself more pretty than average, and the fact of being an halfblood did not change that. The only noticeable difference was her small height of 5,1 feet, the larger eyes and pointed ears. While the first two things didn't bothered her much, the fact with her ears being so sensitive… did. Everything had been so loud in the first two days, so she barely was able to concentrate. A headache had tormented her additionally, as well as a lingering nausea. But thanks to Elly and her excited chatter, Sasha had grown accustomed to louder sounds meanwhile. Now, all these noises merely made her ears twitch in acknowledgment. Like the clatter of dishes in the tavern, the sound of roasting flesh, the creaking of a door, the clicking of a lock after closing that door, nearing footsteps....  _ wait…. What?! _

 

In a fluid motion Sasha whirled around, and looked against a broad and wide chest, covered in silverite plate.  _ What the…  _ Her nose tickled as she noticed the scent of male sweat, metal and a heady musky perfume.  _ Patchouli perhaps? _ Deep blue eyes narrowed and Sasha looked slowly up, noticing black fur around wide broad shoulders, part of a large and muscled body covered in a dark red velvet robe. Further up her gaze travelled. At least four days worth stubble in a dark blonde color. Full lips with a large scar at the right upper side, showing white teeth as they were pulled in a smirk. Sun kissed skin that accented almost forbidden gorgeous facial features like the strong jaw and long nose. Golden wavy hair, combed back sternly but curling at the sides of a muscular neck.  _ Huh… I wonder if it is as soft as it looks… no wait. I know that smirk. _

 

Sasha licked her faint bluish lips and finally made eye contact. Eyes of an intense golden color, surrounded by a ring of glittering sapphire.  _ Oh oh… The creepy Templar from last night. The Knight Commander. The creepy gorgeous Knight Commander. fuck! _

 

‘Eh… Hi? Can I help you somehow?’ She piped up, and opted for a shy smile.

‘Is this all I get as greeting?’ a shudder ran through her at the deep baritone of his voice, and she had to crane her neck to hold eye contact.

‘I actually expected you to show up in my bed last night, lass.’ he continued, and Sasha narrowed her eyes a little.  _ In his bed? lass? _ His gaze was unwavering and seemed to enthrall her, and he was close enough for her to feel the heat that he radiated. Their bodies nearly touched, and she took a hesitant step backwards to which he followed immediately. Trapped now, between him and the desk that she felt digging in the small of her back, she swallowed. Hard.  _ This is not good. Be smart, Sasha! _

 

‘Why? Had trouble sleeping? Needed someone who tells you a bedtime story? Tucked you in and gave you a goodnight kiss?’ she quipped back in an attempt to lessen the strange tension that had built within seconds, and regretted it immediately. Golden eyes flashed in approval, and the Knight Commander began to chuckle darkly. It stoked her agitation, and she hissed:

‘What the hell is so funny?! I demand-’ a black gloved forefinger on her lips stopped her before she could say more, and Sasha narrowed her eyes in annoyance. 

‘Shh… let me look at you, Babygirl’ the Knight Commander said in a growling tone. The sapphire glittering around his irises seemed to intensify and her eyes started to itch and water.  _ Uh… why do I feel so dizzy…? _

 

A strange tingling rose in her but she couldn't look away or move, as the Templar pulled the damp rag from her curled hands, dropping it carelessly on the floor to their right. Afterwards his forefinger left her lips, instead trailing along her chin and jaw. Then he slid his hand in her hair, undoing the dark red silken ribbon that kept her hair to a ponytail. 

‘Mh… much better’ he said darkly and began to smoothen out the black silken tresses. Afterwards he slid the ribbon in the pocket of his black leather trousers. Her eyes followed the movement of his hand, and she pursued her lips in annoyance. 

‘Hey! That's mine!`She protested weakly, but turned silent at once as he shushed her. Gloved fingertips grazed her arms and waist, before he settled one hand on her hip, cupping with the other her pale cheek. The smirk on his full lips grew as he studied her.

 

‘You’re a pretty one. But Is this the appropriate way to greet your Master? Wearing cheap linen like a peasant?’ the Knight Commander stated amused and rubbed with the hand on her waist along the linen fabric of the dress.  _ What the fuck? Master? _ A shudder ran through her at the word, but she concealed it with a shifting of her feet.

‘I like linen!’ Sasha shot back in a petulant tone, but her answer seemed to amused him even more. 

‘Mhm. But I don’t. It does not suit you. Whores should wear something that makes them look lovely.’ His thumb caressed her cheek almost lovingly, and she caught herself before she could lean even more into his touch. Deep blue eyes darkened.  _ What the fuck is he talking about?! _ she thought, but then realization dawned on her.  _ He thinks I am…. Oh don't you dare you Bastard!!  _ Sasha growled and then pushed in a swift movement his hand away from her face. 

 

‘Who do you think I am?! A whore?!’ she snarled in challenge, but her courage faltered anew as she saw that his amused expression was unabated. Even more so, his voice was laced with laughter when he spoke.

‘Was that a serious question?’ angry she bared her teeth at him, his words making no sense in her opinion.  _ Great… he is crazy. I am alone with the crazy Knight Commander. Fuck. Landlady is going to kill me. _

Balling her hands to fists, she tried to push him backwards, but he hadn't moved one inch. Instead he caught both her hands in his and held them between their bodies. The smirk grew and stretched the long scar on his upper lip, golden eyes darkening as she gasped. They trailed over her body in a slow motion. and she was more than sure that he was mentally undressing her in that very moment. Heat pooled unbidden in her belly, and she clenched her jaw.  _ Oh god… He is so strong… I bet he can lift me up, press me against a wall and ravish me without much effort. That biceps alone… What did that one bitch say about Templar Stamina? The whole night? oooh… No. No wait. Not the right time to get horny. Ah. _

‘Let me go! So I can beat you into a bloody pulp!’ She hissed instead, but the more she struggled, the more clear it became that he was stronger. She was breathing hard, pulling and wiggling in his iron grip like a cat. In a furious attempt to free herself, she lunged forwards and tried to bite in his hand that held hers together between them. A growl rumbled through his chest and then her hands were pulled upwards suddenly, forcing her to stand on her tiptoes. His arm didn't shook with the motion, another indication of how strong he was. Her head snapped up and she spat: 

‘I said let me-” But the protest died on her tongue, and her eyes widened.

 

The sapphire ring around his irises glowed… and her will to fight ebbed down.

‘That´s enough. Behave.. and calm down.’ His voice had a quiet and sinister commanding tone, and she blinked in confusion. The words echoed in her head and lulled her in.  _ Behave, and calm down…. Behave… and calm down.. _ Like a mantra, and it worked. Her heartbeat slowed down, and her breathing eased down to a normal level.  _ How did he do that? That's crazy! _ Sasha hummed thoughtfully and cocked her head to the side, studying the Knight Commander who loomed in front of her. She inhaled deeply and then exhaled, a soft smile appearing on bluish lips.

‘Alright… Master…’ purring she glanced up at him from under her eyelashes. 

‘I´m calm. But I can't promise to behave completely’. 

He returned her smile with an amused smirk of his own, and shook his head. 

 

‘Oh, this is going to be fun....’ He said in a dark deep tone, golden eyes fixed on her. His gloved hands settled on her waist, and he lifted her up on his desk with no effort. Like a puppet. A willing doll.  

Suppressing a delighted moan at his demonstration of strength she scooted backwards on the desk a little, then shifted so she sat more comfortably.  _ Oh my… so strong… I wonder if he is able to last all night, like the others gossiped. Well, only one way to find out.  _ Supporting herself on her arms she leaned backwards, pushing her breasts up as she glanced up at him. Smoothly he followed her movement, pushing her thighs apart and standing between them. She resumed her seductive smile, feet dangling playfully on either side of his hips in the air. 

‘Fun? What do you have in mind, oh strong and stern Knight Commander?’ Sasha drawled out, but her breath hitched as his large hands settled on her thighs, close to her stomach. Golden eyes darkened at her taunting words. His hold on her tightened, gloved fingers digging into the soft flesh of her thighs. The dress had rucked up somewhere between her leaning backwards, and him closing the distance to stand close to her. Not that she cared, of course.  _ Let him see that I don´t wear anything under that dress. It will be interesting to see his reaction to that.  _

 

‘Do you really want to know, lass…?’ The Knight Commander said in an low tone, and she noticed the sweet mint on his breath as he leaned closer. Golden eyes searched hers and she parted her lips, enthralled by the sapphire glittering ring that made her feel light headed. Just slowly her mind caught up with that he said, and then her eyes narrowed.  __

 

‘Don't call me that. My name is Sasha!’ She hissed with more annoyance than necessary, and her eyes glinted in warning. The Knight Commander however ignored her rebellious behavior, and continued.

‘Are you a virgin, I wonder? I like virgins...’ Golden eyes ringed with sapphire flashed up at his words and she went rigid. Like a reindeer caught in the spotlight of a car she remained frozen in place. Even her feet had stopped their dangling motion as she stared up at him. His gaze was enthralling and she felt the urge to be honest, although she wasn't sure what to answer at all. 

 

‘Eh… depends?’ she said finally, then dropped her gaze down to his lips as soon as he blinked. Deep blue eyes focused on the scar on his upper lip.  _ Okay. Something weird is going on here. That strange glowing of his eyes is freaking me out. Okay Sasha. Stop looking in his eyes. Scar and lips are safe. What a sexy scar, by the way. _

‘Answer.’ He repeated his question now, a dangerous undertone in his voice. Anger. Annoyance.  _ Oh oh. _ Sasha blinked one time more, then tilted her head to the side puzzled.  __ Glancing up into his eyes for a heartbeat, she saw that the expression in his face had changed.  _ Yeeep. He´s angry. Fuck. But he is sexy when he is angry. I wonder how it would feel like when he turns that anger into passionate strength. The strength of his thrusts. This could be worth investigating. For… reasons. Studies and such. _

 

‘Ah… okay... let´s see...’ She stressed the words out, trying to think of a good response. Bluish lips began to twitch as she tilted her head even more in thought, then shifted and started to twirl a black strand of hair around her finger coquettishly. The grip on her thighs tightened in warning and so she sat up straight, and instead started to fiddle with one of the silvery chain who were attached to his belt. She hummed while she contemplated, letting the metal slide between her fingers.

 

‘Well’ Sasha started and glanced up at him for a heartbeat, a challenging smirk on her bluish lips. 

‘I could play the virgin for you if you like, Knight Commander’ she purred his title, letting the syllables roll on her tongue.  

His reaction was just like she had predicted. One hand rose in a flash, and tangled in the tresses of her hair. A heartbeat later he pulled sharply and twisted, forcing her to look directly into his eyes. 

 

‘What a waste… but as expected. A whore as cocky as yours surely welcomed many dicks between her legs’ he growled darkly but her lips twitched amused, as she moved to snuggle against his fist, tangled tightly in her hair. The pain was sharp but not unpleasant, and she licked her lips as she thought of ways to provoke him further.  _ I want to know how his lips feel on mine… and if he growls like that when he is in ecstasy.  _ The later thought made her shudder in desire, and she trained her gaze on his mouth to evade the enthralling stare of narrowed eyes. 

‘Maybe… but none is as big as yours, Knight Commander’ she stated with a sly grin.

 

Fiddling with the silver chain still, it's faint clinking seemed to be the only sound in the room. Next to his breathing, that had become heavier. Her eyebrow rose in curiosity. Pointed ears twitched and she listened with more focus. Deep breaths. A little ragged.  _ I know that kind of breathing. This isn't just anger… it´s something else...  _

Then she saw it. The way he licked his lips. How he inhaled a little more sharply, whenever she twisted the chain around her wrist and pulled. Lightly. To prove her guess, she twisted the chain again around her wrist. Harder this time. So the chains dug in her skin, leaving imprints. Shining silver followed by pinkish red on pale ivory skin. He parted his lips at her motion, the sweet mint on his breath more insistent. 

 

_ Well… hello there…It seems someone has a liking for bondage...  _ A small smile grew on her lips, as she slid her hand along the chain and upwards, closer to his belt and her eyes dipped lower. Bluish lips twitched again, but this time she couldn't suppress the smile that broke free. An impressive bulge had formed in his trousers, the outline of his cock almost unnoticed in their close proximity and the shadows his surcoat casted. 

  
‘You imagine it right now, am I right? Me, shackled on your bed with these silver chains. Completely at your mercy, showing me what a true man can do’ Sasha murmured seductively, unable to hide the wide grin. She laid it on thick, but considering his sharp intake of breath, she must have spoken exactly what he was thinking. The image conjured in her mind as well now, as she pictured herself like she had described. On his bed, arms and legs shackled to the bedpost. On her back, naked and writhing under his touch while he thrusted into her. Making her feel his power, his lust.

 

 

 


	7. Harrowing and Reality (Cullen/Surana)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of a fanfic I abandoned.   
> Pairing Cullen/Female Surana
> 
> Background:  
> Surana and Cullen had been lovers once when they were teenagers. She got pregnant but lost the child early on, which was also the end of their relationship. Both believing the loss of their child was the Maker's punishment. A Mage and Templar should not be together. Short before Kinloch was overrun by bloodmages, Surana escaped (unharrowed).
> 
> Actual Scene is set up during Inquistion. Dark setting! This is not an fluffy sweet Cullen here but my version! He is Knight Commander and still takes Lyrium.   
> Surana was caught with other mages shortly after the Temple in Haven exploded. She wakes up shackled, next to four other mages. They get forced through a harrowing. Surana is the last, none of the others survive their ordeal. Cullen stands before her. The Templars hold her tight, so she cant run away. But instead of giving her the liquid directly, Cullen cups her cheek, then kisses her forehead and murmurs.
> 
> ‘Don´t worry… I will be your guard. deliver you, should you fail.’ with that he presses the goblet against her lips, makes her drink it. Everything goes dark.
> 
>  
> 
> NSFW

 

 

 

She wakes up next to Cullen, both naked. A luxury furnished bedroom, the air smelling sweetly of passion, Sex and him. She is confused and tries to sit up, but he pulls her back and against him.

‘Ah ah... where are you going my love?’ He murmurs and caresses her skin. She gasps at the contact and tries to object, but then he kisses her. he turns her on her back and rolls over her, pushing her thighs apart and settling between them.

‘I can´t get enough of you...’ he murmurs into the kiss and she whimpers as the head of his cock slides against her folds. A tiny voice inside her whispers that this is wrong, but then he kisses her again. Cullen pushes inside her and both moan, he presses her against him and starts to move. The pleasure is unlike any she had felt before and she moans and whimpers, while he continues to murmur in her ear.

‘My beautiful wife... mine alone...’ she narrows her eyes at that but he interlaces her hands, and she feels the wedding bands around their fingers. Pleasure rises higher and higher, she writhes underneath him as he kisses her again. It feels so right, but still so wrong. Then Cullen whispers again, his movements becoming uneven and erratic.

‘You will look so beautiful when you carry our child... your belly growing with each passing day...’

 

Her eyes snap open and it feels as if iced water was poured over her. With a cry she pushes Cullen down from herself, and scrambles to her feet.

‘No! Our baby is dead! It died and was our fault! Because I am a mage and you're a Templar!’ Surana screams with a broken voice, watching wide eyes how cullen pushes up from the bed and rises.

‘My love...’ he consoles’ Don't say that... It was an accident. But not even the Maker himself can quench the Love I feel for you.' He reaches out for her, but Surana dodges his hand.

‘No! Stay away from me!' She repeats and slowly the picture before her starts to flicker. No longer a luxury bedroom, instead everything becomes green and grey, the smell of ammonia strong. She does not know why she is saying this, and her eyes are squeezed shut as she sinks to her knees.

 

‘This isn't real...’ she whispers and presses one hand to her belly, the other covering her mouth. Tears slide down her cheeks, and she hears the demon snarl angrily, his facade broken and shattered. It lunges for her, but in the last moment she summons a bolt of electricity, throwing it backwards. Then everything turns black.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Surana wakes up on the cold stone floor on her side, her cheeks damp with tears. Before she can open her eyes, she gets turned on her back. A black gloved hand touches her cheek and she leans into the touch. Then she opens her eyes - and flinches away. Cullen looks at her with a strange expression, but his eyes narrow as he sees her flinch away. In his right hand he still holds his sword and Surana trembles, scrambling away from him further.

‘Relax. You passed your harrowing’ Cullen finally says, watching her with a slight frown. She is panting hard and wipes the tears away from her cheeks.

‘My harrowing... our wedding bands...’ She croaks in confusion, and Cullen narrows his eyes. Sheathing his sword he draws closer and she scrambles backwards, till her back hits the wall. One hand curled over her stomach she looks up at him, blinking rapidly.

‘Our baby...!’ Surana says brokenly next, and Cullen looks at her in disbelief, then adresses his Templars.   
‘leave us!’ She is still panting while the four other templars leave the room. When the door is closed Cullen crouches down in front of her. Golden eyes ringed with sapphire search hers intently as he cups her cheek, saying nothing.

 

Her eyes are glassy and she curls her hand around his wrist.

‘The demon... we were married...’ she starts to babble in a slurred tone, eyelids fluttering as Cullen caresses her cheek. Sliding one hand in his pocket he pulls a silvery ring out. Delicate, with an sapphire gem. Her eyes widen. ‘What... What...’ she stammers and watches breathlessly how he slides the ring on her finger, then lifts it up to his lips.  

‘You passed your harrowing. You may be a mage.... but... you are also mine, Always were... always will be...’ he murmurs and she inhales sharply. For a few seconds she stares at him, thoughts chaotic in her mind. Then her other hand shots out and she grabs his collar, pulling him down and their lips together. He makes a surprised sound but she presses her lips harder against his, eyes squeezed shut and whimpering.

 

‘I am yours’ she repeats against his lips and he groans. strong arms wrap around her and pull her upward against his broad chest, returning the kiss with bruising fierceness. Teeth click and the kiss is messy as both try to gain the upper hand. They topple backwards and she lands on top of him, knees on either side of his hips. The movement breaks their kiss and they stare at each other, panting hard. He growls low and pulls her down, smashing their lips together again. one hand splayed out on her back he rolls them so he is on top again, pushing her thighs apart and grinding against her. Dress rucked up past her hips she moans into their kiss and tears on the laces of his trousers, trying to free his hard and pulsing cock.

Again he growls and slaps her hands away, before undoing the laces quickly and shoves his trousers down.

 

His impressive cock springs free and she wraps her arms around his neck, trying to gyrate her hips and finding the best position to guide his cock inside her. His hand slams onto the stone floor next to her and he breaks the kiss, staring down at her with black eyes and a glowing ring of sapphire. He opens his mouth to say something but she is faster, hands curling at the nape of his neck and digging into his skin.

‘Please, please…’ she begs in a trembling voice, and his resolve shatters. His other hand slides between them and aligns himself, coating the crown of his cock in her arousal. But again he stops and she whimpers in frustration as he stars down at her. pinning her with his gaze in place.

 

‘Tell me you want this’ he says, voice throaty and strained, a sign of how much willpower it costs him to hold back still. Her hands slide along his collar and curl in the fabric tightly, her eyes just as dark as his as she pleads.

‘yes. Yes please!’

 

With a growl he thrusts inside her, sealing her lips in another passionate kiss and swallowing her cry of pleasure. Her back arches away from the cold stone floor and he keeps her pressed against him with one hand in the small of her back, bucking into her as she grips him unbearably tight. Legs interlaced behind his hips she pants in the kiss, cupping his cheeks and holding onto him. He breaks the kiss and presses their foreheads together, unbridled lust in his gaze mirrored in her own. Baring his teeth he starts an fast and punishing rhythm, his eyes never leaving hers. She clings onto him, gasping and moaning with every hard thrust, the thickness and length of his cock driving her mad. There is no finesse in his thrusts, this is raw fucking, sating an primal need that consumes them both. He grunts everytime he hilts himself, beads of sweat pearling on his forehead and dampening her skin too. Her moans grow louder in volume, the pleasure he bestows upon her too much too handle. The high of ecstasy hits her like a wave and she arches her back under him, convulsing and twitching as he drives again and again into her, keeping her pinned underneath him.

 

He groans guttural and closes his eyes, his thrusts becoming harder and erratic, before he anchors himself with an violent thrust and an loud roar. With a whimper she accepts the hot rush of his seed, several thick ropes that fill her and stake his claim. His arm quivers and gives out as he falls upon her with a groan, and she buries her face in his sweat slick neck. Both are panting hard and harshly, eyes squeezed shut and in the aftershocks of their orgasm. The scent of sweat and sex is thick in the air, combined by his heady perfume and her lighter one. He regains his senses first and slowly pushes himself up, half hard cock sliding out of her. Both groan at the loss and she sits up as well, her weight supported on quivering arms. Faces just inches apart they stare at each other. Then her eyes widen as she realizes what she had done, and with a chocked curse she scrambles away from under him. In lightning speed she is on her feet but stumbles, her hands trying to find purchase on the wall as the blood sacks downwards.

 

The feel of his seed trickling down her inner thigh adds to the humiliation and horror she feels, as she stares wide eyed at Cullen... no, the Knight Commander. Nothing had changed. He fixates her with dark golden eyes, the sapphire ring still glowing slightly as he laces his trousers slowly. Sapphire ring, indicating that he still uses Lyrium. Always the jailer. A Templar.  And she... the prisoner. The Mage. Surana chokes back a sob and stumbles over to the door, feeling his gaze burn in her back. _No, no, no!_

 _What have I done?!_ She thinks in despair and squeezes her eyes shut as he calls out for her.

‘Wait!’ His voice is rough and she can picture his full lips, swollen from their passionate kisses. This image is enough and she rips open the door.

‘Stay away from me! We can not be!’ she croaks with tears in her eyes, bolting outside and slamming the door shut.

 

 


	8. Welcome to the Templar Order (Cullen/Female OC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of a story not yet uploaded on AO3. Maybe I will upload it in the future. We will see.
> 
> Slightly nsfw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Testing the timed upload option of ao3.

 

 

With my head held high I climb out of the boat that brought me to the gallows. Black hair bound to a high ponytail is tousled by the wind as my booted feet hit the wooden ground of the planks.  A curt nod to the old ferryman is everything I can muster, drilled to keep up my aloof appearance. He had known me as a child, but I am a woman now. 15 years old and ready to do my duty. To honor my father and the name I carry proudly. Just a few more steps and the large walls of the Kirkwall's circle come in sight.

Green bushes seam line the large and clean path. Nothing is out of place, no piece of trash lying around. A tiny smile slips past my lips before I school my features back into professionalism. 

  
On each side of the lavish gateway with the symbol of the Templar Order adorned on the top, two Templars are standing guard. In their full plate mail, wearing helmets and gauntlet hands on swords. My nod in their direction is warmer, but I brush past briskly to prevent being questioned. I don't have time to talk to simple Templar Guards. My request deserves at least the attention of a Knight-Corporal. 

The sun is burning down mercilessly and I curse myself silently for the attire I wear. Black leather trousers are clinging skin-tight to my legs and ass, reminding me that it had been some time and pounds less since I last have worn them. Sweat had formed since I left my house two hours ago and I wipe it away with the sleeve of the dark red velvet tabard I am wearing. The white silken tunic underneath is already soaked through, sticking uncomfortably to my pale skin. Knee high black boots polished and well cared make clicking sounds on the marble ground as I march through the courtyard.  

How father was able to endure this extreme heat every day, I can't understand. And he was not only wearing the Templar attire like me now - no, sometimes it was plate mail! Polished to a glazing shine he stood there in his Templar armor, just like his brothers in arms who now watch me in a mix of curiosity and interest. 

  


The black leather trousers are clinging skin tight to my legs, reminding me that it had been some time and pounds less since I last have worn them. Knee high black boots polished and well cared make clicking sounds on the marble ground as I march through the courtyard. Deep blue eyes flicker to the left and right, searching for a subordinate between all these Templars. 

In the end my gaze falls on a tall blond Templar, who stands with his arms folded between the stairs who lead to the circle itself. Like a reinforcement the large statue of Andraste looms behind him and my lips twitch in amusement at this display. As I am about twenty feet away, I see that his gaze is resting on me as well. Golden eyes sharp like the ones of a hawk, with the typical ring of Lyrium around them. Although it is not the usual simple blue I realize. Instead the Lyrium ring is a brilliant sapphire, matching so well with his handsome features. Despite the heat he stands unmoving, not even blinking once as we hold eye contact. His stare is intimidating but I can mirror this fact quite well. Full lips are slightly parted, next to the thin sheen of sweat on his forehead the only hint that he is affected by the heat as well. Not a free marcher, I assess while I study him. His hair is a ringlet mob of golden curls, destroying the scowl he wears. And his facial features... remind me of the Fereldan king. Proud and handsome.  


I shake my head and come to a stop in front of this Templar, stepping into his comfort zone. The finer crafted and graved plate mail, with the added fact that he isn't wearing and helmet, explains who he is. The Knight Captain. Perfect. Despite the heat he stands unmoving, not even blinking once as we hold eye contact. His stare is intimidating but I can mirror this fact quite well. Our staring battle lasts full two minutes, with neither of us speaking. Then it becomes uncomfortable for me. He is so damn tall, my neck hurts. 

Stepping even closer so our bodies almost touch, I say in the most ordering tone I can muster:

'Knight Captain. I demand to be brought to Knight Commander Meredith'

 

At the name of his superior he finally blinks, once. Then his lips pursue and golden eyes flicker down for a moment, over my body before returning to my face. 

'The Knight Commander isn't receiving unannounced visitors' he says finally and I have to bite the inside of my cheek. Wow, his voice is incredibly deep. And that accent. Definitely fereldan. I knew it!

'I don't need to be announced. Bring her to me' I retort challenging, annoyance growing in me at being rejected. But the Knight Captain merely lets his gaze drop again, surveying me once more. 

'No.' he then states in an emotionless tone and I bristle at the answer. How dare he?!

 

Baring my teeth I stare up at him, one forefinger lifted and pointed at him. 

'You.' I stab with my finger on his chestplate and my voice drops low and dangerous.

'will.' stab.

'not.' stab.

'deny.' stab.

'me!' The last stab is a strong one to underline this fact, and my finger hurts instantly. Ouch. But I keep my murderous expression, staring up at the Knight Captain. 

 

For a moment something flickers in these golden eyes ringed with sapphire, and then the Templar smirks. Just a tiny smirk, but it is there. 

'Go home, Child. I don't have time for your attitude' He says in this deep baritone voice and I am close to swooning, till I realize what he just had said. My forefinger curls and I ball one hand to a fist, then knock forcefully against his chest plate once more.

‘I am not a child. And if Meredith hears how you treat me-‘

‘Then what?’ The Knight Captain inquires with a raised eyebrow. I sputter at being interrupted and my confidence falters. He is clearly waiting for an answer and I lick my lips, trying to find a good argument to persuade this stupid handsome Knight Captain. So caught up in my contemplating, I almost miss how his eyes drop again, following the movements of my tongue. Oh… this is going to be good.

Sensing a way to get my will I rise on my tiptoes and look conspiratorial to the left and right, before leaning closer. The Knight Captain indulges me by bending down a little, so it is easier for me to whisper in his ear.

‘Mh… I think we started on the wrong foot. My name is Lillian Guylian. I am the daughter of the late Knight Commander. Gerald Guylian.’

This new information makes him shift before he pulls back somewhat, so our faces are just inches apart. Again he studies me and I have to force myself not to get lost in his beautiful golden eyes. And the way he smells! Patchouli and fresh male sweat, combined with the sweet mint scent of Lyrium. Maker preserve.

‘In this case…’ the Knight Captain purrs in a deep tone while he smiles knowingly at my dazed gaze.

‘My name is Cullen Rutherford. I am the Knight Captain as you surely guessed already. It is a... pleasure… to meet you’ The way he said pleasure. So positively sinful. I suck in a breath and swallow, now aware that somewhere during our exchange both my hands had curled around the leather buckles of his chest plate.

The smirk that plays on his lips widens as he straightens once more and I stagger forward, our bodies now touching. Sweet Maker. Taking another deep breath I straighten as well, but keep the close proximity. Dimly I am aware of the display we surely give, but I don’t care.

 

‘Knight Captain…’ I purr seductively and golden eyes darken at the way I say his title.

‘How about we go somewhere else and I explain to… you… why I am here?’

 

One leather gloved hand settles over mine and he chuckles low, then lifts his other hand to wave a subordinate closer.

‘Hawke, you will represent me here while I go and discuss important matters with this young lady’ he squeezes my hand while he speaks and I smile bashfully, feeling the eyes of the other Templar on me.

‘Yes, Knight Captain’ he says and salutes, but then his form is concealed as the Knight Captain… Cullen… moves into action. His hand slides down from mine and to the small of my back, as he guides me gentle but insistent up the stairs. I keep my back straight and am again reminded of how large our height difference is. At least two heads, and he surely twice as broad as me too.

We walk in silence through the upper courtyard but as we reach the shadowed area of the circle I can’t suppress a content sigh.

My escort chuckles darkly and his hand slides further along my back, curling around my waist as we round a corner. The rooms of the higher ranked Templars come in sight to the left and I let my gaze linger there for a moment. Soon.

But the warm gloved hand around my body brings me back to present quickly as we stop at the door of the Knight Captain’s office. He pulls a heavy key out of his chestplate and unlocks the door, ushering me through before following behind and closing the door again. The air is pleasantly chilly here and again a sigh leaves my lips.

 

Large hands settle on my waist on either side and the Knight Captain steps up behind me, pulling me against his hard muscled body. The chestplate is still hot from the sun outside, but to comparison to the hot tickling of his breath, as full lips graze the skin of my neck. I shudder and pull my shoulders up, caught unaware by this action.

‘Mhh… relax…’ Cullen murmurs in a dark seductive tone and I bite my bottom lip. Mouth trailing along my skin, pressing kisses and nips to the exposed skin there. Calloused hands trail forwards to the slight swell of my belly, bare fingers grazing the waistband of my leather trousers. I feel his length stir against my ass, making it clear what he has in mind now. Never had a man touched me like this… but it was my idea to play the seductive card. Taking a deep breath I turn around swiftly, missing instantly the heat he radiates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Guylian" is indeed the name of the late Knight Commander of Kirkwall. But I tweaked canon a bit. Thehe.


	9. Serve (Cullen/Female)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen/Female OC. You can also imagine her as Lavellan, Surana, Trevelyan, Amell or whatever you want. Dom/Sub.  
> No sex, still nsfw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This draft wouldn't let me alone. Distracted me from writing the other stories. So I will post it here and destroy every chance of it being part of a larger story ;) Unbeated.  
> Sidenote: This draft was written in June `15, and originally part of the Story "the pendant" which I took down from AO3. Maybe I will upload it again some day....  
> Till then - Have fun!

 

 

‘There you are…’ he murmurs darkly and leans forward slightly, watching with a calculating gaze as I pick up his goblet from the table. Sweet red wine hits my tongue as I tilt the goblet up, relishing in the fruity flavour. At the same time black gloved hands settle on either side of my waist, guiding me forwards and between spread legs. His touch is like fire, spreading along exposed skin irresistibly. Even though he is sitting we are at nearly the same height, a fact that lets desire coil in my belly.

 

‘There I am…’ I answer and smile, placing the goblet on the table with a soft click. Our eyes lock as we breathe in the existence of the other. His presence is imposing and overpowering, making me drunk more than any wine ever could. My smile widens as I close the distance between us, slender fingers curling in the fabric of his tabard. Faces inches apart I can smell the sweet mint and red wine on his breath, a heady mixture that reminds me of home.

‘How about a kiss for me as greeting, before you ravish me? It has been some time, love...’ I purr against his lips, feeling them pull in a devious smirk. Suddenly his grip around my waist becomes painful, the lust filled haze in my gaze giving way to confusion.

 

‘You neither deserve to call me that nor a kiss just yet my pretty little whore…’ the Knight Commander murmurs, his hands applying pressure as he slides them along my upper body, settling on my shoulders.

‘Get on your knees before your Master. Show me how sorry you are for being away so long.’

 

A sly smirk appears on my red painted lips and I nod obediently. 

‘Of course, Master’ Gracefully I sink to my knees, guided by large black gloved hands on my shoulders. Golden eyes ringed with sapphire follow the movement, lustfilled and dark. Of course this would be what he wants from me. Ever the demure sub, kneeling in front of him and awaiting his order eagerly. But two can play this game. He only has this power because I let him. Knowing about the effect it will have on Cullen, I interlace both hands in my lap, bowing my head. Heat pools unbidden in my stomach and I shift a little to sit more comfortable, then give him the show he so desperately craves.

“I beg your forgiveness, Master. I wronged and failed, angered and displeased you. I let you wait when all you wanted was to bury your cock between my legs. I am sorry…’

A low groan is my immediate reward, followed by a sharp inhale as he tries to control himself. This is a game of power we both know so well. My eyes stay on my folded hands but I can feel the way he curls one hand on my shoulder. Like this, he liked me the most in the past. On my knees and awaiting his orders, ready to suck his cock on his command. Considering the dark chuckle, Cullen remembers it too. The leather of the armchair creakes as he leans backward, no doubt studying my kneeling form with satisfaction.

 

‘A good start whore...’

His voice was deep and dark and I shiver unintentionally, the arrogance and power in his words palpable.

‘... Although this won’t be easy... you really displeased me this time.’ My grimace at this statement is hidden by long white strands of hair and I resist the urge to roll my eyes. I am not stupid and he will test my limits now.

‘Whatever my punishment will be I accept it, Master.’ I state in a determined tone, slipping out of my demure role for a moment. 

Cullen chuckles darkly and hums, eliciting goosebumps on my skin with this thoughtful sound. The leather creaks again as he slowly rises from his armchair.

 

‘Don´t tempt me... I have all rights to punish you severely...’ He murmurs darkly and I swallow hard, remaining silent. 

'Bating your eyelashes at others... dirty little whore...' he continues and I flinch.

‘But I always thought of-’ I start in a flight of panic, but a short flick of his fingers against my left ear turns me silent.

‘Shut up’ he emphasizes this action of his, before adding.

‘I know. You may be a whore... but your heart will always be mine.’ There is pride in his words and it makes me forget the slight sting radiating from where he hurt me. Ever so slowly Cullen starts to walk around me, assessing and contemplating his next move. Blue eyes follow him watchfully, prepared for any action or order.

After walking around me once and no doubt admiring the view I present him, he comes to a stop in front of me. Pulling off the right glove, his bare hand slides in my white silken tresses. The touch of a lover, once so familiar. I lean into it, seeking, chasing what once we shared with a sigh. But then his grip tightens all of sudden and he hurls me upwards, forcing me to stand on my knees. I crane my neck to relieve some of the sharp pain he inflicts, barely aware that he situates my face in front of his crotch.

 

‘Always.’ I manage to say between gritted teeth, my gaze drifting up at the Knight Commander. Then back down, fixing on the impressive bulge formed behind black leather trousers. Just inches away from my face, my mouth watering already. But instead of giving me what I want and letting me demonstrate my willingness he bends forward a little. Sweet mint breath mixed with red wine fawns over my face, golden eyes ringed with sapphire studying me calculating.

‘Same words as in the past. Repeat them’ He finally ordered and my mouth goes dry at the intensity of his gaze and words. Hands shaking and sweaty I shift under his unbridled attention, loosing myself into these depths of molten gold. For a moment the coldness there falters, and a glimpse of the man I love shines through.

 

Taking a deep breath and holding eye-contact to him I straighten a little, before repeating what he wants to hear.

‘My slow-word is yellow. My safe-word is red.’ Cullen exhales audibly and pride mixed with lust flashes in his golden eyes. A feral smirk grows on his full lips, one I mirror in equal lust. Just for effect I bare my teeth a little, a look of understanding crossing between us.    
  
  


'Very good...'  he murmurs and I straighten a little more, basking in his golden gaze. But then his expression changes and became cold, making me swallow. The hold in my hair tightena for a heartbeat before loosening completely.

'Tell me… how many others seeded what is mine?' His words were dangerously low and my eyes widened.

Blue eyes glanced to the side as I avert my gaze, seeking nervously for a good answer. Counting inaudibly I clear my throat, and finally smile nervously up at him.

'Technically… I made them always pull out before they spilled. So there was no seed.'

A wave of ice hits her and I gasp, hands snatching forward and curling in black leather trousers to keep myself upright. Violently I cough, trying to fill my lungs with air even as the pleasant tingle of desire spreads on my skin. Inflicted by the holy smite he bestowed on me.

 

'Answer and address me properly!' Cullen spats down at me and I lick my lips nervously, counting anew. He never stated that I should remain celibate... so why is he that angry and jealous now?

'Nine, Master Cullen...' His eyes harden and I hurriedly add.

'But none was as good and equipped as you!'

 

Briefly he closes his eyes, breathing audibly before speaking again, voice tinged with jealousy and resentment.

'Nine… Nine other man…' His hold in my hair loosens and Instantly I shuffle a little closer. Snuggling with my head against his right muscled thigh, seeking forgiveness. For a while Cullen says nothing and studies me with an unreadable expression, his gaze flickering over my face. Then he growls in disgust and pushes me away from his thigh, starting to walk around me once more.

'I can´t even describe how much this disgusts me…' Cullen spats lowly while he prowls around my kneeling form. My eyes follow him nervously and I crane my neck a little to keep him in my eyeshight.

'But you took others in your bed too...' I murmur more to myself, remembering the hurt as I watched another woman on her knees in front of my Master.

 

Thwack!

 

His movement is fast and my head whips to the side, left cheek stinging and with the imprint of his five fingers and palm. Before I can comprehend the situation Cullen gathers my hair anew in a ponytail and pulls on it sharply, my head snapping back as I cry out.

'How dare you to judge me?! To compare me to the filth you are?!' Cullen looms over me and his voice is dangerously low, golden eyes ringed with sapphire having a mad hue.

'...Nine slaps for each man you betrayed me with.' His hand in my hair twitches a little as he speaks, searching my eyes intently.

'Ten more for staying away so long' Glowing eyes narrow as I lick my lips, following the movement of my tongue.

 

'And five more for your gall to judge me. This makes 24 slaps in total. Endure them well and I may forgive you!' I grit my teeth at the announced number and drop my head in defeat.

 

'Yes, Master Cullen.' I hear myself say, eyes glinting with unshed tears as I look up once more. For him, I will endure. To earn his forgiveness and love.

 

 


	10. Prompt: Kiss at work (Cullen/Trevelyan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Dadrunkwriting. Prompt sent by the lovely 5ftgarden on tumblr.
> 
>  
> 
> 1/2 beerglass of sparkling wine, six coffeebeans encased in dark chocolate and horny Lil-Kjay made this prompt possible. 
> 
> (And yeah... used my own dominant!Cullen for it. Sorry. Can`t write him differently. Also: The quizzy is someone else (obviously) and Trevelyan... well... imagine her backstory how you see fit!)

 

A feather`s tip, scratching over parchment. Unhurried sound, written words in a perfect neat handwriting. Like everything he did. Timid, methodical, patient, perfect. In a way his behavior at work resembles his behavior in their relationship and bed..

Because it is here where he excels the most. With vigor and determination, relentless and so experienced. Always knowing where to touch, where to kiss to bring her the utmost pleasure.. Trevelyan sighs longingly, stifling it with a cough before glancing over the book`s edge at the man sitting on his desk once more. If he has heard her, he does not show.

 

Focused on the task before him, she can´t help but daydream once more. Every move of his hand over the parchment, she imagines on her skin instead. Large hands calloused but oh so gentle, the first ones who ever touched her body. Who taught her everything about the art of sex, the several ways how people so deeply in love as them could find pleasure together.

But if she is honest… there is one thing she likes more than him making love to her during the night.

Something only a few in his life had been granted. The feel and taste of his full lips. jealousy sparks as she thinks of his past lovers, all these women who had the chance to experience his kisses before she ever had the chance. These lips now capture her attention, shimmering promising in the light of the candles strewn in his office. so full and a dark pink, softer as every rose petal ever could be. At their first meeting, she had wondered if the scar?s texture would be noticeable. But then when he finally kissed her for the first time - her mind was blank of any thought. All that passion, pent up feelings and desire. All singled, bundled up in a kiss. Never before had a man kissed her like that - and she hoped that no one ever again would.

 

She was his. so utterly, totally that it made her smile foolishly. Daydreams filled her mind, of them walking hand in hand through wheatfields as golden as his hair and the sun dawning behind them. A shared future, pictures he painted with these sinful lips every night they became one. Drew them on her skin while filling her, hot breaths dampening overheated skin. A pink hue begins to glow on her cheeks, so engrossed in vivid daydreams that she misses how the man behind the desk places the quill down.

Her eyes absently follow these full lips move into a smirk, tongue darting out to dampen them again. The creaking of the wooden chair, soft clank of metal - all that was left unheard. Only his lips remain sharp in her vision, shadows playing on them as the man she loves endlessly crosses the room towards her seatíng place.

A large ungloved hand cups her cheek gently a few heartbeats later, golden eyes capturing hers in a heated gaze. Long black eyelashes flutter as she sighs, stretching obediently as the Commander guides her face up and towards him.

 

‘You distract me, girl…’ He murmurs in a deep and husky tone, smirk on full tempting lips widening as her gaze drops longingly. A silent plea which he does not grant just yet. Too much the tease, the master of all her desires and unspoken wishes.

‘The inquisitor won`t be pleased if I delay this report yet again for another hour...’ the blush on her cheeks darkens, memories of last night and the reason of the first delayance of this report recalled through his words.

‘...He… he will understand… Please… can`t you… make a short break? A quick one?’ She whispers nearly inaudible, craning her neck to close the distance between them. But of course, it isn’t that easy. With a smirk he keeps their distance upright, thumb stroking the soft skin under her eye tenderly.

 

‘Mhm… You don`t love me for being quick, girl... ‘ Hot breath carrying the scent of wine touches her lips as he exhales thoughtfully, the tip of his nose touching hers.

‘... And I need to finish this report… so…’ face inching closer to hers she closes her eyes in anticipation, slender hands curling in the fabric of his surcoat. It is the only thing she wears, her dress destroyed earlier as he took passionately what is his. And she had loved it, just like she loves the way heat tickles her face as he exhales another time.

‘For now a kiss is all you will get… then you will go upstairs and wait for me in bed. As soon as the report is done and sent… I promise to make up for our lost time...’ his words are soft but she feels and hears the underlined lust swinging in them.

‘Will you be a good girl for me and wait in bed?’ he asks next, even though both know it’s only rhetorical. As if she would ever deny him anything.And so her shaking nod is not surprising him in the least, instead prompting a flicker of pride wash over his handsome face.

 

‘That’s my girl…’ he chuckles and then closes the distance finally, finally. A whimper of unbridled joy escapes her as their lips touch, kiss featherlight but promising what will happen later.

 

 


	11. Prompt: Lowtown + Voyeurism (Cullen/Emilia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set 9:33 Dragon, Kirkwall Lowtown.  
> Got this prompt from Ladydracarys on tumblr via Dadrunkwriting.
> 
> To be honest, I like this oneshot a lot. Maybe I will turn this into a bigger story.  
> Emilia is one of my OC's, but you can imagine her as a Trevelyan if you want (*winks at Miss_ragdoll84*)
> 
> Be aware: Slightly dubcon bc of intoxication with alcohol, but consent is clearly given. And I also made the ending sweet, couldn't help myself.

  
  


Her drunken giggles prompted him to fall into another fit of laughter - even though he wasn't that drunk. No, Cullen still considered himself the dutiful one, even more with his female fellow Templar companion on tow. Okay, truth to be told she wasn't a Templar yet. A recruit only, arrived with the small squad of Templars from the burned down Circle of Starkhaven. 

 

Why exactly Meredith made him babysit the only surviving recruit he didn’t knew. But he knew a healing balm for the watery eyes filled with fear and sadness as Emilia - that was the recruits name - looked at him from across the room. A distraction, something - anything so she could forget the horrors she witnessed and experienced. Quite familiar with the cruel things mages could do on templars himself, Cullen knew exactly what they had to do.

 

Becoming shit-faced-drunk. It was his favorite way to drown the screams and pleas of his dead friends, the ripping of flesh and gurgling sound of sliced throats successfully. And with the way sweet Emilia clung to his broad frame to remain upright - it had worked for her perfectly too. While she continued to giggle, fistfuls of his civil uniform clutched in her slender hands, Cullen sobered up a bit and surveyed the area. Lowtown - of course. The ale was cheap and no one dared to question two Templars going drunk here. Also, with Meredith`s malicious reign the last few weeks - everyone rather pretended to have gone spontaneously blind than having seen two Templars here in the filthiest filth of Kirkwall. 

 

‘Co... Co...’ Cullen huffed in annoyance and held onto his recruit`s slender frame, saving her once again from slamming face first into the dirty ground. Clearing his throat and inhaling a fresh air to clear his head, he tried again. 

 

‘Come on... we... we need to go to the glal... glalo... gallows!’ Oh Maker, Meredith would kill him for this. His stumbling and drunken babbling earned him another shirek of wild giggles, Emilia swaying for a moment before pulling him forward abruptly. 

 

Neither of them moved steadily, the doubled and tripled alley before them proving difficult with all these unexpected holes and surface irregularities. But even though she nearly made them crash two times into a barrel or pile of garbage - Cullen couldn’t help but notice the warm feel of her ungloved hand in his. Where they lost their gloves at all - he couldn’t remember. But he was the knight-captain. He could simply request some new ones in the-

 

Emilia stopped so abruptly that he tripped over the smaller woman. sending both of them into a pile of yelping limbs to the ground. His head was spinning and the unexpected fall on something soft made him blink in confusion. Slender hands clutched his sides now, long hair escaped from the neat bun sprawled out like a halo around her in the dirt. Face flushed with the intoxication of red wine and continued giggling she made… Cullen was rendered speechless. She was beautiful when she laughed. Why hadn't he noticed this sooner? Oh.. yeah… because she was crying when they met. The thought sobered him up once more and also gave him the state of mind to realize in which position they were in. 

 

His length stirred in interest, treacherous drunken body approving what his mind found mortifying. Nestled firmly between her spread legs, hands propped up on either side of her head. Only a few inches separated their faces - even though hers was turned to the side and up - and Cullen flushed a deep shade of red. Shame washed over him but as he opened his lips to whisper an apologize, Emilia turned her head and shushed him with a hiss. a faint spray of spit hit his face and he looked flabbergasted, then followed her glassy eyes as she looked away from him again.

 

At first, he couldn’t make out exactly what was happening. Or rather. his body once more seemed to catch up more quickly than his mind. A man and a woman, backed up against a wall about ten feet away from them. Hidden behind a stack of barrels, he and Emilia had the perfect view of what the other couple was doing. It seemed… odd. The woman was hovering in the air... because her legs were gone... and her skirt was... the man`s trousers pooled around his ankles and... he swaying towards the woman and wall repeatedly... Cullen felt the rocking motion like a ship... heard two... no. Four moans.  

 

Cullen’s eyes widened as he realized four things in short order: One: The woman's legs weren't gone, but firmly wrapped around the man's hips. Two, the man wasn't swaying, but thrusting hard deep into the woman's body. Three, there was no rocking motion of a ship... it was the synchrony of his body and the body pinned underneath his. And four... yes... four moans. But before he could comprehend this thought further his next moan was muffled by soft pouty lips as Emilia smashed their lips together in a broken kiss. He froze for about a second before relaxing into a kiss, then another before taking the lead and plundering his fellow templar's mouth greedily. Ale and something sweet he tasted on his tongue, which twined with hers again and again.

 

A voice inside his head screamed to stop, but then nimble fingers began to tuck on the laces of his trousers, loosening them with determination. 

‘Em... Emi... w... wait’ he managed between kisses, the sound of the other`s pair coupling inflicting a fire of lust in him. No. This was wrong he couldn't. They couldn't. They-

 

‘Please... please Cullen...’ Her sweet voice whispered in his ear, followed by damp lips sucking and pressing kisses along his jaw and neck. 

‘Show me what is real... that this is real...  that I am not in the tower surrounded by desire demons’ She begged and plead, his heart breaking as he heard her confession. Drunk with alcohol and the longing to comfort and be comforted he gave in. 

‘O... Okay... I will... I will...’ He whispered and then kissed her again, trembling hands sliding up her thighs to pull down her trousers. Yes. he would show her that this is real. Tonight, they would forget. And maybe, just maybe... this had been Meredith`s plan from the very beginning his drunken mind reasoned. He bared her to him then, affection and tenderness flooding his senses as she helped him to align himself with her opening. 

  
Maybe, maybe they could help each other. Both tortured by the same demons. They could overcome this and heal together. With that thought Cullen pushed inside her, shuddering as velvety warmth of the woman he would years later call his wife enveloped him.

 

 

 


	12. Always (Cullen/Female OC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be chapter three of my new story 'siuil a run'. But the more I think about the whole plot... the less I like it. Thoughts? Would you be interested in seeing this as part of the story?
> 
> Summary: Lilly had been in a coma after slaying the archdemon. Cured from the taint but trapped in the fade thanks to Flemeth, she now slowly starts to wake up. PVS (persistent vegetative state) in this chapter - or my interpretation of a coma.  
> Cullen took take of her all these years, on top of being knight captain in kirkwall and dealing with his trauma. As always - darker Cullen but with more insight in his complicated persona. 
> 
> ****

Soft silk touching my skin. Luxurious, it feels as if been enveloped by clouds. But as I try to regain more consciousness, it does not work. Eyes deny their proper use, I am unable to open them the tiniest bit. So I have to rely on my other senses. The luring scent of incense and fresh laundry tickles my nose, tinged with candlewax and something heady but floral. Air around me warm in a way that is comforting, tempting me to just fall asleep again. But no - I don’t want to just yet. Willing myself to further take note of what is going on around me. Ears twitch subtly at the soft rustling on paper… a feather's tip scratching over parchment.

 

This is familiar and my heartbeat picks up. He is here. No longer on duty down in the courtyard like he told me this morning. A soft moan leaves my lips, barely audible. But he hears it, ever the vigilant knight. Leather creaks, wood sliding over stone as he pushes back the chair in front of his desk. Why I can name the objects making this sound… I do not know. It is… as if I heard this sounds a hundred times and more, without ever seeing. Footsteps, tired and heavy. A lock clicking into place, leaving the world outside. Candles fizzling as they get distinguished, parchment neatly organized in piles. Then these footsteps become louder, as does my heartbeat. Body reacting already, where my body just slowly catches up. 

 

The surface… no… bed where I lie dips shortly after, rustling of fabric. Then a warm calloused hand touches my cheek, tenderly and loving. 

‘It’s alright, love…’ His voice is so soft. That deep baritone, even though he sounds tired and exhausted. And we both know it is not alright… so tears gather in my eyes unseen. Unable to gift him at least a single glance of love. 

 

For a moment he hesitates, as he always does. But then soft full lips touch mine, applying the gentlest of kisses there. I can’t return the kiss, and my heart aches at the thought. But he has grown familiar with that fact, the sad sigh like every night almost inaudible. When he pulls away, the scent of sweet mint and red wine caresses my face. 

‘Let us retire for the evening… read a bit in front of the fireplace…’ he murmurs next and his action is so familiar, I anticipate it with longing and happiness. The silk gets pulled away from my body, leaving me bare safe for the nightgown he bought. A beautiful one in white with lace. I know, because he described it as he dressed me this morning after bath. I remember how he braided my damp hair, careful strokes with the brush. A single long braid, reaching all the way down to my hip.

 

Said braid he now detangles from the several pillows my upper body is lying upon, placing it with tenderness over my shoulder and chest. For a heartbeat calloused fingertips graze the soft swell of my breast as he does so, and the sharp inhale is something he does everytime an intimate touch like this happens. Longing and the vow to keep me safe and protected battle for three heartbeats more, then he relaxes. No, he would never do anything against my will. Cross that final line, even though the daily bath costs him a great amount of iron will. 

 

His way to fight the desire… it leaves a sting in my heart, everytime I hear him with other women in the adjacent room. Never loving and tender like he handles me. No, it is as if with leaving our bedroom, he becomes another man. Rough instead of sweet. Cruel instead of patient and kind. He thinks I do not hear what happens in his office. But I do. The moans and whimpers, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh. How he humiliates them, forcing them to face their boundaries. But I am okay with his way of handling it. Because I also know how he reacts when he is done. Sending the whores and subordinates away as soon as he is sated, washing himself before seeking my presence. Like a healing balm, pulling my limp body into strong arms and burying his face in my light brown hair. His heartbeat is still wild then, muscles trembling from the exertion he put himself through. Whispered words of apologies, calloused hands holding me so tight as if I am the only thing keeping him sane. Never ever, he kisses or spills inside them. This he promised me, although I am not in a state to acknowledge it. But in my heart I know, I do. Oh how I wish to take his hand in moments like these, reassure him that what he does is okay. 

 

The heat of his body increases as he leans over me, bringing me back to the present. Carefully as if I am made of glass, strong arms slide under my knees and shoulders. Supporting my head against his chest as he lifts me up, not the barest hint of difficulty. He did it so many times… is trained to lift heavier things than me. Just a few steps across the room, then the sound is muffled by carpet. As he sits down in the large armchair, he takes care not to squish me in the motion. Sideways in his lap, feet dangling over the armrest on one side. My head is pillowed on his muscled chest, steady heartbeat giving me comfort. 

 

But he isn't satisfied and bends my knees further, placing small feet covered in woolen socks between his thigh and the armrest. Curled into a ball now, but not uncomfortable. One large hand smoothing the nightgown over my legs, controlling the temperature of skin. Not even once since I can remember… I was freezing. So thoughtful all the time, me his most precious possession.

 

‘I love you’ he whispers against my temple, full lips leaving a lingering kiss there. 


	13. The Duel (Cullen/Lilly OC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because I can't insert it in the main story. Here have a duel scene with suggestive Talk between my OC Lilly and Cullen. As always: Dark!Cullen, confident and *coughs* well. Have fun!

In the afternoon Lilly looks at the swords with great interest. Maxwell, a Templar she knows from an encounter two days ago sneers that women are just here to bear babies and look pretty. Lilly is angry in an instant. How dare he to say that!? As the Templar walks past her with a snickering laugh, Lilly exclaims loudly that she wants to duel him. Several people turn their heads, including the group of Templars she had seen earlier.

 

Maxwell is speechless at her brazenness, while Lilly picks one the smaller one of two expensive looking swords, both have a long and forked blade. Harritt gets nervous as he sees which weapon she took, but she is already testing the weight of the blade.

 

Maxwell looks still dumpstruck, stars at her. Then he exclaims with a disbelieving laugh that he will not fight against a slut. Lilly raises her eyebrows at that, begins to provoke him and rolls her shoulder.

'Why? Are you afraid to loose, Templar?' she taunts loudly and Maxwell gets angry.

‘Shut up!’ he snarls and then unsheats his sword. Lilly smirks at him and walks with a bouncing step over to the fighting circle, blade propped up against her shoulder.

A small crowd had gathered, and she bows to them, then looks back to Maxwell. With her back to the crowd she waits for him to enter the circle. When the Templar is there he snarls.

‘this is a waste of time!’ Lilly smirks at that, and replies smugly:

‘how about we make it more interesting then?’ as Maxwell peeks up at that she says.

‘If YOU win… i’m yours for three nights. Fullfil your every wish. And we both know how much you want me to writhe underneath you...’ his eyes grow wide first at that, then darken as he looks her over. A few people gasp, and heavy booted footsteps draw nearer, but Lilly continues.

‘however… if I win… you will buy me this sword here. I like it’ and gestures to the forked sword in her hand. 'And you will also admit that Women are just as skilled fighters as men!' At this she hears someone chuckle dark and deep behind her. She clenches her jaw, because she knows that chuckle. Stubbornly, she refuses to turn around. Maxwell however looks nervously behind Lilly and she sees that he isn't that confident anymore.

‘The sword of the Knight Commander? That's impossible! I don't think… i don't know how much..’ he starts, but then someone behind her says in a deep baritone voice.

 

‘30 souvereigns. And if the young Lady wins, she will receive the same amount of souvereigns directly from me’ even Lilly knows that this has to be a high prized reward, and the gasps from the crowd are another evidence of it. She turns her upper body, locks behind herself. The whole squad of Templars has gathered behind her, at the top of the knight commander Rutherford. Golden eyes ringed with sapphire meet deep blue ones and she sees that the commander is smirking.

 

Without thinking Lilly grins devilishly at him, then turns back to Maxwell.

‘Well, you have heard your boss-’ Lilly says with an amused tone, but then the commander speaks again.

‘But should she fail… I will get my turn on her first. Three nights. Same terms’ Lilly tenses at that and looks again over her shoulder. The Knight Commander's gaze has intensified and Lilly swallows, although it is nothing in comparison to the shocked whispers of the crowd. Oh damn.

 

She worries her bottom lip for a few seconds, while Maxwell looks as if he is sick. Then she squints her eyes, studying the Commander for a moment, tilting her head to the side in challenge.

‘I increase the bet: If I win I will get the sword, your pet-Templar admits that he was wrong. 30 souvereigns for me and.... I will get your fancy’ Lilly says and looks smug. The commander chuckles low and deep, studying her.

‘Accepted. My sword, Ser Maxwell admit's he is wrong. 30 souvereigns and my surcoat if you win’ the commander finally repeats, and Lilly is about to do the victory dance, when he adds:

‘But should you fail… you will be mine for the next **seven** nights. Fulfilling my every wish... starting tonight. ’ Lilly blanches at that, and it is deathly silent now. _Damn me and my big mouth. Fuck._

 

Gnawing on her bottom lip she glances over at Maxwell, who looks almost jealous. And ready to vomit. 

Squaring her shoulders she marches over to the Commander and stretches her hand out. His smirk grows and accents the scar, as he takes her hand in a strong grip.

‘Deal!’ She announces loudly and looks determined in his eyes, then quips.

‘I would start undressing if I were you, Knight Commander. That fancy surcoat will be mine.’ Sapphire blue eyes sparkling in challenge, she glances up at his imposing figure. Knight Commander Rutherford chuckles again and keeps his hold on her hand as she tries to step back, pulling her closer to him. Body`s nearly touching she can't suppress a gasp as the warmth of his breath tickles her ear, goosebumps rising as the Commander bends down.

‘Mhm… maybe i will let you wear it while I fuck you tonight…’ a shudder runs through her at his words and she steps away as soon as he releases his hold, a faint blush on her cheeks. The knight commander grins knowingly then folds his arms over his chest.

 

‘Yes... well...’ Lilly exclaims and clears her throat, then lifts the sword from the ground and ignores the fluttering in her stomach at the low growl of approval she hears behind her. Turning towards her opponent she squares her shoulders, a dangerous glint in her eyes.

‘Let the show begin. Are you ready, Templar?’

 

 

 


End file.
